The Sutton Diaries 2
by LittleMissSarcasm14
Summary: Sutton's life just got that little bit more complicated, due to Katherine making an appearance. It doesn't help that Katherine has turned one of her friends into a vampire. Can Sutton figure out what Katherine's up to? And just who are these other original vampires who have showed up in Mystic Falls? How are they linked to her mother? Find out in The Sutton Diaries 2.
1. The Return

**Sutton's POV**

The paramedics arrived soon after Jeremy called them. Elena had called Stefan, telling him to come round as quickly as possible. The paramedics were putting John in the ambulance as Stefan arrived.

"Stefan, Katherine was here." I told him.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"She pretended to be Elena to get inside, cut John's fingers off and stabbed him with a knife. I managed to grab her but Elena came home and I got distracted and she ran." I explained.

"Great, she can get inside. Do you have any ideas on what her plan is?" He asked.

"No." I answered, wishing I had some sort of idea.

"Let's just get to the hospital." Elena sighed.

When we arrived at the hospital, Elena ran straight over to Bonnie. Stefan, Jeremy and I followed.

"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked.

"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." Bonnie frowned.

"What?" Elena whispered. Bonnie hugged Elena. I saw Damon and Anna out of the corner of my eye.

"Isn't there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked Bonnie. Damon and Anna walked up to us.

"She doesn't know how, do you?" Damon said.

"No, I don't." Bonnie admitted reluctantly.

"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." Damon smirked.

"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie gave him a smirk of her own.

"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon suggested.

"No, no way." Elena refused.

"It would just enough to heal her. She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." I told her.

"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." She shrugged.

"Do it. This is Caroline. We can't let her die. Do it." Bonnie demanded.

"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena." Bonnie said smugly, walking away. I glanced towards Stefan, who looked slightly uncomfortable. I decided to change the topic.

"Damon, there's something you should know…" I said slowly.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Katherine's back." I informed him.

"What?!" He growled, still pissed at the fact that she knew where he was the entire time and didn't visit him.

"She pretended to be Elena and managed to get inside the house. She also cut off John's fingers and stabbed." I explained.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned.

"Believe me, I really wish I was." I muttered.

Jeremy, Elena, Stefan, Damon, Anna and I went back to the Gilbert house whilst Jenna stayed at the hospital with John.Damon sprawled himself out over the couch, Anna pushed Damon's legs off of the couch so she could sit down, Jeremy sat down in the arm chair and pulled me onto his lap, whilst Stefan and Elena sat on the arms of the couch Damon and Anna were sat on.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon questioned me.

"No." I answered.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance. Wait a minute, Elena did we uh…talk out on the porch tonight?" He asked. I had a feeling that they didn't just talk.

"No." Elena shook her head. Damon let out a groan on annoyance.

"She pretended to be Elena too when I showed up earlier tonight." He told us.

"She's pretty good at pretending to be Elena." I sighed.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked Elena.

"No, I'm not alright. I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better." Elena frowned.

"I know. We all did."

"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?"

"Move." Damon joked.

"Very helpful, thank you." Elena said sarcastically.

"Katherine wants you dead; there's zero you can do about it." Damon remarked.

"No, if Katherine wanted Elena dead, Elena wouldn't be here right now. Katherine has something else planned, trust me." I stated.

"She's right. Katherine definitely would have killed Elena as soon as she got here if that was her plan. She would have gotten bored, killed Elena, and left by now." Anna added.

"Then what is her plan?" Jeremy wondered.

"I wish I could tell you." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Right now we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process. What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?" Stefan asked Damon.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We...kissed." Damon admitted.

"And you thought it was me?" Elena's eyes widened.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go…" Damon puckered his lips and made kissing noises. I noticed Stefan about to launch himself at Damon and used vampire speed to get to Stefan and hold him back.

"Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon sneered. Stefan started towards Damon again.

"Control yourself." I hissed at him, holding him back.

"Stefan, he kissed Katherine, not me. I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys." Elena told the pair, trying to calm things down.

"Later." Stefan warned Damon.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him." Elena reasoned.

"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel. Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk." Stefan said, nodding his head as he realised that it made perfect sense.

"I've got a better idea." Damon said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch." He shrugged.

"Is that smart?" Elena wondered.

"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked, glaring at Damon.

"Stake her; rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon smirked, walking out.

"We should get to the hospital. The sooner we find out answers, the better." Elena said.

We were walking down the hallway to John's hospital room. We stopped outside.

"Are ready for this?" I asked Elena, worried about her. She took a deep breath and nodded. We all entered the room.

"John?" Elena called. John's eyes widened when he saw Elena. He began to panic, obviously think that she was Katherine. I went to press the button to call the nurse, but Stefan grabbed his hand and pulled the button away from him.

"I'm Elena. I'm not-I'm not Katherine." Elena stuttered, shocked.

"We know she did this to you." I told him.

"We need to know why." Jeremy finished for me.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"You tell us." Stefan replied.

"I don't know." John said as he sat up, only to have Stefan push him back down.

"You're a little too weak to play tough guy. Why don't you just sit back and answer a few questions?" Stefan suggested. Elena walked over and placed one of the two Gilbert rings into John's hand.

"Please, tell us why she's here. What does she want?" She asked gently. John stayed quiet.

"She'll try again; we can't help you if you don't confide in us." I said to him, hoping he would tell us something.

"In you?" He scoffed.

"In your daughter then." Stefan corrected me.

"My daughter should have driven a stake through your heart by now. I never spoke with Katherine directly, she never trusted me. So either kill me or get out because I can't stand the sight of you with my daughter, nor can I stand the sight of you and my nephew." John spat angrily at Stefan and I.

"You see the world with such hatred. It's gonna get you killed." Elena glared at him and walked out. Jeremy and Anna walked out after her. Stefan blurred over to John and choked him.

"You may be okay with dying but I have a better plan for you." He growled at John.

"Stefan what are-" I began, but had my answer when I saw Stefan bite into his wrist and force his blood down John's throat.

"You now have my blood in your system, all I have to do is kill you. Now take my advice. Leave town. Elena doesn't want you here. You've got about 24 hours before the blood leaves your system, that's enough time to disappear or so help me, I will turn you into a vampire and I will watch you hate yourself more than you already do. The clock starts now." Stefan warned, releasing him. John gasped for air. Stefan walked towards me and guided me out of the room.

"Was it really ok to do that?" I whispered.

"No one wants him here." Stefan replied.

I walked out of the hospital hand in hand with Jeremy, leaning my head against his shoulder. Anna had gone on ahead of us, going straight home. Stefan and Elena were walking behind us. We stopped by Elena's car.

"Hey, I just have to swing by home to pick up Jenna so we can go to the Lockwoods'. How did you leave him?" Elena asked Stefan, referring to John.

"I...I asked him to leave town." Stefan answered.

"Asked? You threatened him." Elena stated.

"Yeah, I threatened him." Stefan admitted.

"Good. I want him gone, Stefan. I know that I shouldn't feel that way but I don't want someone like that in any of our lives." Elena frowned.

"I know."

"So what now?" I asked.

"Now, I need to go find Damon." Stefan sighed.

"Please Stefan, don't fight with him." I pleaded.

"No Sutton, he tried to kiss Elena. I'm not ok with that."

"But he didn't kiss her, he kissed Katherine." I tried to reason with him.

"That's not the problem, Katherine is. She's already messing with both of your heads and Damon is not stable when it comes to her. The last thing we need is to make things worse." Elena said, backing me up.

"In any case, let's just go and get Jenna, and then go to the Lockwoods'." I suggested. Elena nodded.

"I'll meet you there." Stefan told us kissing Elena.

Jeremy, Elena, Jenna and I arrived at the Lockwood mansion.

"Looks like the whole town has turned up." I observed.

"Yeah. Well, he is...he was the mayor." Elena said.

"Why don't they save it for the funeral?" Jeremy asked.

"That's what people do. The Lockwoods were here for us when we went through this. It'll be quick; we'll drop off the food and pay our respects and go." Jenna said.

"In and out? It sounds like a plan." Jeremy nodded.

"I agree." I added.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be right there, ok?" Elena told us, seeing Damon. She walked over to him.

I was walking around alone. Jeremy and Jenna had both wandered off somewhere, and I decided to take a look around. While looking around, I noticed Katherine and Stefan walking outside. I walked towards them, listening to their conversation.

"The truth? Well the truth is, you're the same lying, selfish, manipulative bitch that you've always been. So, whatever it is that brought you here, why don't you just get on with it and leave town? Because if you don't, I will hunt you down and I will rip your heart out." Stefan threatened. I smirked.

"You want to know why I'm here Stefan? I came back for you." Katherine told him. I let out a short laugh. Did she really think that he'd believe that?

"Well the problem, Katherine, is that I hate you." Stefan responded. I snickered. Katherine, who obviously didn't like being rejected so bluntly, picked up an iron stem from the ground and stabbed Stefan in the stomach with it. If I was closer and not in plain sight of humans, I swear to god I would have ripped the piece of iron out of her hands and stabbed her with it.

"You hate me, huh? That sounds like the beginning of a love story, Stefan, not the end of one." She hissed and fled the area. I picked up my pace and ran to Stefan.

"Stefan! Oh my god, are you ok?! Uh, stupid question." I said, helping him onto a bench. I called Elena, telling her about what happened and getting her to bring a cloth to where we were.

She got here pretty quickly. For a human, that is. She was wiping the blood off of Stefan.

"You gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's healed over." He replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"I was trying to figure her out. I was playing along and I let her get to me." Stefan sighed, frustrated. Damon walked over to us and stood next to me.

"I tried to track her but she's gone. Ooh, cover up, Fabio. We got a crazy ex on the loose. You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy." Damon smirked at Elena. I whacked him around the head.

"What?" He hissed at me.

"You know what." I snapped back at him.

"That's not what's happening." Stefan denied.

"Isn't it? I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl." Damon smirked again.

"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy. Let me know when you guys are done." Elena said, rolling her eyes. She walked off.

"So what's it gonna be, huh? Fight to the death? Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim." Damon snorted.

"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan shrugged.

"Well, that's a relief. I was afraid that I'd have to slam your heads together." I joked. Damon, however, would not let it go.

"Why?! I'd fight me." He admitted.

"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan told him.

"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon said sarcastically.

"We need to stay united against her. So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you."

"I kissed Elena."

"Correction, you thought it was Elena. Really, it was just a manipulative bitch." I shrugged. Damon sent a glare in my direction, to which I retaliated by poking my tongue out at him.

"Because you feel something for her, because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan explained before leaving.

"Well, I'm going to go home. I'll see you later, I guess." I waved, walking home.

For some reason, I was feeling rather nostalgic, so I decided to look through some old pictures. Pictures that I had to force both Damon and Stefan to take with me. I found a few with Lexi, which put a smile on my face.

"What are you looking at?" I heard a voice ask, snapping me out of my daydream.

"Just some old pictures. Memories I'm very fond of." I smiled at Anna, who came and sat by me. She looked through the photos. My phone began to ring, so I picked it up and saw that it was Elena who was calling me.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sutton, please get here as quickly as you can." Elena sobbed.

"Elena? Elena, what's wrong?" I asked, alarmed by her sobs.

"It's Jeremy." My eyes widened.

"I'll be right there." I said in a monotone voice, fearing the worst.

"Let me know if you need me, ok?" Anna said, hugging me quickly. I nodded and used vampire speed to get downstairs.

"Something's wrong with Jeremy. I'm going to Elena's." I told Stefan, barely stopping to let him know. He got up and followed me.

We got in through Elena's window and found Elena cradling Jeremy in her arms. I couldn't hear a heartbeat. A loud sob left my lips as I appeared next to Elena, pulling Jeremy into my own arms.

"It's ok, he has John's ring." She whispered, calming down slightly.

"How-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Damon snapped his neck." She told me. I froze in place. Damon did this? Tears flowed freely down my face. How could he? I tightened my grip on Jeremy.

"He saw the ring, that's why he did it. He knew." Stefan murmured, trying to find an excuse for what Damon had done.

"He didn't see the ring." Elena refused to believe it.

"He's gone too far this time." I muttered.

"It's Katherine. She got under his skin. She undid everything that was good about him." Stefan reasoned.

"There's nothing good about him Stefan, not anymore. He's decided what he wants. He doesn't want to feel, he wants to be hated, it's just easier that way. He got his wish. I hate him, Stefan." Elena cried. Stefan pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"I know. I know." He whispered. Jeremy woke up with a sudden start, gasping for air.

"Jeremy!" I cried out, taking his face into my hands and checking over him.

"Is he ok? Sutton, is he ok?" Elena asked me. Jeremy was confused, probably slightly disorientated, and breathing heavily. I nodded to Elena.

"Shh, you're ok." I whispered, stroking his face and leaning my forehead against his.

"He _killed_ me! _Damon_ killed me!" He gasped, looking into my eyes. I kissed him quickly and then hugged him.

"You're ok. Thank god." I cried, relieved, into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

**So, here is the first chapter of the new story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	2. Brave New World

**Sutton's POV**

The whole town was preparing for the upcoming carnival which meant I was dragged into school, by an extremely bossy Elena, to help set it up. We were currently stood by one of the floats with Bonnie. Elena was taking over Caroline's role as organiser.

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie told Elena, sounding completely freaked out.

"You get used to it." I shrugged, remembering how shocked I was when I first met Elena.

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena said, dragging the topic away from Katherine.

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie wasn't going to just let this go.

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena stressed.

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?"

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena sighed.

"Have either of you spoken to Damon since he killed Jeremy…or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asked. I nearly let out a growl at the sound of Damon's name but managed to compose myself.

"No, and I'm not going to until he, not only apologises to Jeremy, but also redeems himself for what he did." I scoffed.

"I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" Elena said.

"Ouch." I joked.

"You know what I mean." She said, rolling her eyes at me, she gave Bonnie a bag full of stuffed animals.

"I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." Elena finished.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie said, glancing at the mess around us.

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena joked.

"Obviously." I commented as the three of us started laughing.

Elena and I walked inside of the school to find Stefan and Jeremy. Said guys were stood at Jeremy's locker talking.

"Well, today we have a nice little distraction courtesy of the slave driver Elena." Stefan teased as Elena and I showed up.

"Hello Elena, Sutton." Stefan greeted.

"Hi." I replied. I went and stood by Jeremy, who wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey, did you…" Elena started but was cut off by Jeremy.

"Yeah, yeah, I set up the gold fish toss, all three hundred gold fish. It's gonna be epic!" He said sarcastically, still annoyed with Elena. He guided me away from them.

"Still annoyed with Elena, I see?" I laughed slightly.

"What do you expect? She kept a secret from me, a big secret." He justified.

"I know, but at least she didn't kill anyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Still not talking to Damon?" He asked. I shook my head and looked down.

"He took it too far this time, Jer. What would have-" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence.

"I'm ok, Sutton. I promise." Jeremy told me, tilting my head up. I gave him a smile and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. I then remembered we were stood in the middle of school and pulled away.

"Wrong time and place." I giggled as he pouted.

I got home, ignoring Damon who was sat in the living room, and went up to my room. Anna was sprawled out on the bed, tapping away on my laptop.

"Technology is so incredible! I wish my generation had been this advanced, I can't even imagine what it was like for you!" Anna gushed.

"Well, it's not like we knew about it so we couldn't really pout about it." I told her, laughing at her amazement. I heard Stefan enter the house and walked downstairs to greet him.

"Hey Stef." I smiled.

"Hey Sutton." He returned the smile. We walked into the living room and found Damon drinking a glass of blood. I pointedly ignored him and made sure I stayed as far away from him as I could.

"You're still mad?" He asked in a disbelieving tone. I didn't reply.

"What do you expect? You killed her boyfriend and didn't even apologise." Stefan answered for me.

"But he lived." Damon reasoned.

"That's not the point." Stefan retaliated. Damon sighed and held his glass up to Stefan with a smirk on his face.

"Care for one?" He asked.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry, just ate." Stefan replied.

"Aren't you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon smirked. I would usually laugh at a comment like that, but not this time. Moron.

"I'm just happy that's a blood bag and not a sorority girl supplying your dinner." Stefan stated.

"I like this. You, walking on eggs shells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation."

"Have you heard from Katherine?"

"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else." Damon steered the conversation away from Katherine.

"Is this your new obsession?" Stefan wondered.

"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it." Damon shrugged.

"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right? We have no idea what she's up to."

"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like _explode_. Cheers!" Damon said, raising his glass.

Jeremy and I were walking hand in hand through the carnival.

"So, how's Anna doing?" Jeremy asked me.

"She's a lot better, she doesn't mope around anymore. She's around here somewhere." I answered.

"That's good. Hey, want some popcorn?"

"Yes!" I grinned like a little child.

"Aw, how adorable." Jeremy teased, pinching my cheek.

"Shut up." I pouted. He chuckled and pulled me over to the small store. As the popcorn was handed to us, my annoying brother came up to us.

"Jeremy, it's so good to see you alive." Damon cheered. I let out a growl.

"Why are you here?" Jeremy sighed.

"Who doesn't love a carnival?" Damon smirked. I rolled my eyes and let out a huff of annoyance. Damon turned to me.

"When are you going to talk to me again?" He asked. I answered his question with a glare. He then turned to Jeremy and sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I killed you. I was a little on edge but that's no excuse, so I'm sorry." He apologised to Jeremy, although it didn't sound very heartfelt.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Damon." I told him and pulled Jeremy away from him.

"I've never seen you so angry with your brother." Jeremy commented.

"Yeah well, he's never killed my boyfriend before." I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"I guess…" He muttered.

A while later Damon came over to us again.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see right now but I need you to come with me." He told me.

"No." I replied, about to leave with Jeremy.

"Yeah, I'm going need you to come with me right now, Sutton." Damon grabbed my arm and started dragging me with him. Jeremy followed us. He dragged me to a classroom, which was occupied by Stefan and Elena.

"What's going on here?" Jeremy asked. Damon turned towards us.

"Blondie is a vampire." He informed us. Wait a second, what did he just say?!

"Caroline's a vampire?!" I screamed in shock.

"How did this happen?" Stefan asked.

"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals…" Damon said.

"But why?" Elena wondered.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." That's not what he's been saying for the past 145 years.

"And she said "game on"? What is that even mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know." I sighed.

"But why Caroline?" Jeremy enquired.

"I don't know." Damon answered.

"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." I frowned, worried for my blonde friend.

"Oh, I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon growled.

"We have to find her." Stefan stated. Thank you captain obvious.

"Yep and kill her." Damon shrugged.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline." Elena demanded.

"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her."

"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan glared at our brother.

"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and…" Damon reasoned, I noticed Jeremy looking slightly angry/uncomfortable at the mention of Vicki's name. Who could blame him?

"It's not an option Damon." Elena shook her head. Stefan looked down at the ground and remained silent.

"No? Your silence is deafening, dear siblings. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki, Stefan? Talk about a town where story repeats herself. You know I'm right." Damon snorted. Stefan walked up to Damon.

"We're not gonna kill her." He told Damon through gritted teeth.

"It's the only way." Damon shrugged. I sighed and started walking out of the room.

"I'm going to go and look for her." I told them.

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said, walking after me.

"Do you agree with Damon?" Jeremy asked me.

"No. Well, yes. But only on the whats going to happen part. Katherine's already decided Caroline's death sentence." I placed a hand on my forehead, stressed.

"She's doing this to Elena, isn't she?" Jeremy said quietly. I shook my head.

"No, she's doing it to Stefan." I came to a sudden halt as I noticed the scent of blood in the air.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked, noticing my sudden halt.

"Blood, I can smell blood." I murmured, following the scent. I saw Damon hugging Caroline, holding a stake above her heart ready to kill her and ran over to stand in between them. Stefan and Elena showed up.

"Sutton!" Damon exclaimed, annoyed that I stopped him. Elena went over to Caroline, who had blood all over her face. I then noticed the body on the back of a truck.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline cried out, obviously thinking Elena was Katherine.

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena told her friend, trying to calm her down.

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline sobbed.

"We've got to get her inside." Elena stressed.

"It's ok Caroline, come with me." I said gently, taking her hand and leading her inside. Stefan followed us.

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon said.

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan replied.

"Oh yeah it is." Damon picked up a stake and rushed over to us ready to stake Caroline, only to have Elena throw herself in front of Caroline.

"Damon, she's my friend." Elena whispered. He hesitated and stared at Elena, who was refusing to move. He then dropped the staked.

"Whatever happens, it's on you." Damon warned Elena. Bonnie suddenly appeared.

"Caroline?" She asked.

"It's ok, come on." I cooed, trying to calm the frantic blonde down. Bonnie took a look at Caroline's face. A horrified expression appeared on her face.

"No, you're not; you can't be." Bonnie stuttered. She walked over to Caroline and grabbed her wrist, hoping it wasn't true.

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked quietly. Bonnie looked over and saw the body.

"Oh god!"

"Bonnie…" Caroline cried. I took her away from the area and into the bathroom. I grabbed some tissues to wipe the blood off of her face. She started washing her hands and face.

"She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline sobbed.

"No, she's just in shock, we all are." I replied calmly.

"And what about Matt?" Tears had started to fall again.

"Ssh. One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on." I said, helping her wipe the blood off.

"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!"

"Look at me, your emotions are heightened right now, it's part of the transformation, it's completely normal, I promise you, ok?" I told her. She saw her face changing in the mirror and static to panic.

"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!" She asked. I grabbed her face in my hands, so she would look at me instead of panicking.

"Look at me, look at me, look at me! Caroline, Caroline! Look at me! Look at my face, look at my face!" I demanded, making the black veins appear under my eyes. "You see that? When you feel the blood rushing, you tell yourself that you're going to get through it, that you're strong enough." She began to shake her head. "Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch me, watch me." My face went back to normal. "It's the only way you're gonna survive this thing. Try." I ordered. She took a few deep breaths and made her face turn normal again. "That's good." I praised, letting go of her face.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know, I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you. Come here." I said, pulling her into a hug.

I found Elena by her locker with Stefan.  
"Hey. Caroline is okay for now, I'm going to check in on her later." I informed the two.

"What about the guy that she…" Elena trailed off.

"It's taken care of." Stefan assured her.

"Damon's right, isn't he? It won't end well for her." Elena sighed.

"No, I'm going make sure that he's wrong." I said, the determination clear in my voice.

"I just can't believe what this day has turned into."

"Not your normal day, huh?" Stefan commented.

"I was stupid to think that it could be. I mean, nothing about my life is normal. My best friend is a witch, my friend is a vampire and I have a doppelgänger who's hell-bent on destroying all of us." Elena frowned.

"I'm sorry." Stefan apologised.

"No, it's not your fault, Stefan. It's no one's fault you know? It is what it is."

"Where's Jeremy?" I asked.

"I told him to just go home." Elena told me.

I got to Caroline's house and knocked on the door. Caroline answered.

"I see you got invited in." I smiled a small smile. She returned my smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"Better, calmer." She told me.

"Well, that's good. I just came to check on you. Are you going to be ok alone?" I wondered.

"Yeah. And Sutton, thank you. For everything you did tonight." She thanked me.

"It was nothing." I shrugged it off.

"No, it wasn't. You could have let Damon kill me, but you didn't. So, thank you." She smiled.

"It's ok." I laughed.

I walked home and stumbled upon a conversation between Jeremy and Damon. I almost ran in but stopped myself as I listened to their conversation.

"You came here to kill me?" Damon snorted.

"It's only fair, you killed me first." Jeremy stated.

"What made you wisen up?" Damon asked.

"My father hated vampires, my uncle too. They knew exactly what they stood for and I figured maybe I should too. I mean standing for something, but killing you, what's that gonna do?" Jeremy explained.

"Look, I don't do the big brother thing very well. Sorry, I don't have any milk and cookies to offer you."

"Dick." Jeremy spat angrily. I heard him stand up.

"Wait. My father hated vampires too." Damon told him.

"He did?"

"For the same reasons your dad did. Only it was 1864, people knew how to whittle." Damon joked. I'm guessing Jeremy brought a badly carved stake with him. "Did you do this?"

"Yeah I tried; it's a lot harder than it looks." Jeremy informed him. I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey." I greeted, walking in through the front door.

"Hey." They both replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Jeremy, feigning innocence.

"We were just having a nice little chat." Damon answered for him.

"Ok…" I nodded.

"I'm going to head home now." Jeremy told me, kissing my cheek.

"Bye." I waved as he walked out the door. As soon as he left, I pinned Damon against the wall, holding him up by his throat.

"I swear to god if you ever do _anything_ to harm Jeremy again, I will make your life a living hell, got that." I hissed.

"Got it." He struggled. I let go of him.

"Good. Now come here, despite how annoying you are, I have missed you." I smiled, hugging him.

"I am sorry, you know that, right."

"I do now."

"I see you've made up now." I heard a voice say. We looked over and saw Anna.

"Yup." I replied.

"Good. It was getting too tense around here." She chuckled. I rolled my eyes at her.

**Sorry it took so long! I've just moved house and haven't had any internet for a while! Hope you enjoy :)**


	3. Bad Moon Rising

**Sutton's POV**

Damon, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and I were waiting for Ric to show up. He finally walked through the door, looking slightly confused by the small gathering.

"Thanks for coming, Ric." Stefan nodded towards him.

"I got you something to drink? Coffee, bourbon? Bourbon in your coffee?" Damon smirked.

"Elena mentioned you needed my help." Alaric stated.

"Yeah, Damon's got this big obsession with the Lockwood family. He thinks they're hiding a big secret." I told him. Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"We were hoping you could help shed some light on the Lockwood family." Stefan explained.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Alaric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you wouldn't. But your dead not dead vampire wife might." Damon shrugged.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together."

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan said.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." Alaric sighed.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon snickered. I smacked his arm.

"Don't be an ass." I hissed at him.

"It was a joke." He defended. Elena ignored us and carried on questioning Ric.

"Aside from vampires, what else?" She asked.

"The lycanthrope." Alaric answered.

"Wait, like werewolves?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"No way, impossible, way too Lon Chaney." Damon denied.

"Werewolves are real, Damon. I guess I had forgotten about them because I haven't seen one in a while." I shrugged.

"Are you serious?! You had the answer this who time and you just conveniently forgot about werewolves." Damon glared at me.

"I'm sorry! We've been busy and like I've already said, I haven't seen one in a long time." I retaliated.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwoods?" Alaric wondered, breaking up mine and Damon's argument.

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at Founder's day but the Gilbert device did and it affected his son Tyler." Damon informed him.

"And at the school carnival his uncle Mason exhibited inhuman behaviour when he fought with one of the carnival's worker. It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity." Stefan added.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure it out for definite what it is." Elena said.

"Well, all her things are still at Duke. I mean her office is still there, she's technically still missing." Alaric told us.

"So can we get access to it?" I asked.

"Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf men thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed." Damon ranted.

"Werewolves exist, Damon. I've told you this already." I growled.

"Yes, but we're not sure if Mason and Mason Jr. are werewolves." Damon shot back. Knowing he was right, I turned away whilst huffing in annoyance. I knew without even looking at him that he was smirking.

Jeremy was sat on my bed watching me pack for the trip to Duke.

"You sure you don't want to come?" I asked him.

"I'm sure. I'll be more useful if I stay here and keep an eye on Tyler." He stated.

"You shouldn't have to be useful, you shouldn't be involved with any of this." I sighed. He got off the bed and walked over to me, placing his hands on my cheeks and making me look at him.

"But I am and I wouldn't change any of it because if I did, I wouldn't be with you. I'll be ok, Sutton." He smiled at me before placing a kiss on my lips. I clutched the back of his shirt with my hands and deepened the kiss.

"Hurry up, Sutton! We'll leave without you." I heard Damon's taunting voice call. I groaned and pulled away.

"Go to hell Damon!" I shouted back. Jeremy chuckled at mine and my brother's behaviour.

"You'll be back soon, relax." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I was sat in the car with Damon. We were waiting on Elena and Ric. Damon was clearly getting impatient as he press the horn multiple times.

"You have such a short attention span, you know that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to actually leave." Damon replied.

"She's just saying good bye to Stefan…and you know, probably complaining about how you're coming." I smirked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, you have become incredibly annoying."

"Just playing my role as your little sister." He ignored my remark and rolled down his wind, peering out at Stefan and Elena.

"Sorry you can't come too, Stef." Damon smirked.

"Call me if you need anything." Stefan told Elena, ignoring Damon.

"Oh, I'll take really good care of her." Damon teased.

"And I'll make sure he doesn't harass her." I grinned at Stefan, who chuckled at me. Elena was sick of Damon's teasing so she grabbed Stefan by the neck and kissed him passionately.

"Ok, time to go." Damon sneered. Elena pulled away from Stefan, murmuring a goodbye, and got into the car. Alaric quickly followed.

"How are you doing back there? You know, this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little silly." Damon said to Elena.

"I don't think she's pretending. You did kill her brother." Alaric shrugged.

"There is a huge asterisk next to that statement: he came back to life. Besides, he's Sutton's boyfriend and she forgave me."

"Yes, but there is a difference: you're my brother." I rolled my eyes.

"He's only alive because of a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Elena glared at Damon through the mirror.

"Why are you so sure I didn't know?" Damon asked cockily.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"You're lying." She stated.

"Elena, I saw the ring! It's a big tacky thing, it's hard to miss." Damon said defensively.

We finally arrived after an agonisingly long drive of Elena and Damon arguing. I literally jumped out of the car and stretched out my limbs. Alaric chuckled at my desperation to be out of the car.

"So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric informed us. We walked into an office and went over to the assistant.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier." Alaric smiled politely at the woman.

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe, research assistant comparative folklore." She smiled back. She sent Elena an odd look.

"Uh, let me just grab Isobel's keys." She said walking over to a set of keys.

"These are my friends Elena, Sutton and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric said sheepishly.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student, she was brilliant and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh I have to ask, has there been any news?" Vanessa asked hesitantly.  
"No, I'm afraid not." Alaric shook his head. I saw Elena looking very uncomfortable.

"It's this way." Vanessa guided us through the opened door and into Isobel's office.

"I'll grab the light, feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She left and we started looking around. The office was full of books.

"Where did she go?" Damon asked after realising that the assistant had been gone for a long time. His question was Answered when Vanessa came back with a crossbow, which she used to shoot an arrow at Elena. Damon put himself in front of Elena to protect her and received an arrow in his back. I ran over to her and pushed her into a wall, chucking the cross bow over to Alaric.

"Pull it out. I can't reach it Elena. Just pull the damn thing out. It hurts." Damon groaned in pain. Elena gulped nervously before pulling it out. I dragged Vanessa out of the room with Alaric following us.

"Let me go!" Vanessa struggled.

"You need to calm down." I told her in a firm tone.

"Please! I freaked out ok? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay, I read Isobel's research." Vanessa cried.

"Well, then you should know just how possible this is." Alaric said.

"Listen, vampires exist. I know that because I am one, and right now I need you to calm down. Damon isn't going to hurt you, I won't let him but you need to understand that we _need _ Isobel's research." I explained. She let out a shaky breath and nodded. Elena and Damon walked into the room.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot." Elena introduced herself and Damon.

"I'd be extra nice to me right now." Damon hissed, extremely pissed off.

"Look, we need your help okay? We need to see all of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena said calmly.

We were back in the office looking around when Vanessa came in with a box. She put it down by me and Elena.

"This box checks Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April 1864." Vanessa informed us.

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked, desperate for more information.

"All that I'm aware of." Vanessa shrugged. Elena noticed the vervain that was in the box and decided to give it to Vanessa.

"Here, take this." She whispered, checking to see if Damon was watching them.

"Does vervain really work?" Vanessa whispered back.

"Nope, not at all." Damon smirked.

"Can he hear us?" Vanessa whispered with wide eyes.

"No, that would be creepy." Damon answered.

"Can he read minds too?"

"You know, if you want to see me naked, all you have to do is ask."

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena smirked. I laughed at her comment. Vanessa put the vervain in her pocket, looking slightly nervous.

"Any luck?" I asked the others.

"There's nothing in here about Katherine that we don't already know." Elena sighed.

"Ah, you know, it's a bummer we're not friends anymore because I could tell you what I know." Damon smirked.

"Now who's manipulating who?" Elena replied. I was about to say something but Alaric beat me to it.

"Hey guys, check this out." He called.

"There's no record of werewolf mythology in Mystic Falls but here are some records of some of the lesser known legends. Everything from Scandinavian skin walkers to Aztecs legends." Vanessa explained their findings. She passed a book of drawings to Elena.

"It translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon"" She continued.

"It's Native American." Alaric told us.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorised the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crest's in the sky, whoever's unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa read.

"Can they control the transformation?" Damon asked.

"If it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwire them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires." Vanessa told him.

"Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"Not if there aren't that many werewolves left alive. Hundreds of years ago vampires hunted them almost to extinction." I spoke up.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked me.

"Isn't it obvious? To protect themselves. A werewolf bite is fatal to the vampires." I informed them.

I was looking through the box with Elena when she found a picture of Katherine. She let out a sigh.

"Hey, have you done any research on doppelgängers?" She asked Vanessa.

"Well, the word means a lot of different things to different cultures, but typically a doppelgänger is a living, breathing double of oneself." Vanessa replied.

"Did Isobel have anything that explained the link between me and Katherine?"

"That's all she had on Katherine, unfortunately, but I can tell you that doppelgängers usually torment the people they look like, trying to undo their lives. It's not exactly uplifting." Vanessa let out a humourless laugh.

"And more things we already know. Just...I want to know why we look alike." Elena sighed.

"You know, I kept quiet because I didn't know whether Isobel had figured out the truth so I waited. Clearly she did figure out. You've been looking under the wrong name. Katherine Pierce isn't her real name, just like mine isn't Sutton Salvatore." I admitted. Elena looked confused which made me laugh slightly.

"So what is your name? What's Katherine's name? Why did you change your names?" Elena questioned me.

"Calm down Elena! One question at a time…Petrova." I sighed, not really wanting to deal with my past.

"What?" Elena gave me a weird look.

"That is your true family name. Sutton Katia Petrova and Katerina Petrova. Katherine had a bad past and completely changed her name to get away from it. I just wanted a new, happier life." I explained. Elena gave me a look of understanding. I smiled at her and looked around the room. My eyes widened when I spotted a familiar book. It was thick and covered in brown leather with the word "Petrova" engraved on the side.I walked out to it, pulled it off of the shelf and dropped it on the table.

"Hello family history." I muttered, tears gathering in my eyes. I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder and looked to see who it was. It was Damon. He pulled me into a hug and held me tightly. He was a pain in the ass sometimes…ok, most times but he always knew when I was upset and he always made me feel better.

We were getting ready to leave when Alaric turned to Vanessa.

"I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." Alaric said to the girl.

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call." Vanessa grinned. I scoffed at the fact that Damon had already threatened her.

"Hopefully I won't have to."

"But if you do…"

"Listen, you don't want to get caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and will keep from being able to live your life." I told her, helping Ric out.

"Isobel's disappearance…is it related to her research?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish." Alaric told her, his tone was bitter. Can't say I blame the guy. Man I really have some messed up descendants.

"I guess that would put a strain on a marriage." Vanessa joked weakly.

"Anyway, I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's…it's okay, it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move behind this." Alaric nodded to himself.

Elena walked to the car and pulled furiously on the handle, but the car was locked. Damon walked up to her and opened it.

"Here. Allow me. You're not gonna be able to hate me forever." He stated.

"Can we just go?" Elena sighed, getting into the car.

As soon as we got back Elena ran into Stefan's arms. Elena said that I could take the book with me and that we would go through it later. I sat in bed looking through the book. There was barely anything from my time, it focused more on the 1300's +. However, it did state a few names from my time. I stared intently at two names in particular. Tatia Petrova, my mother and Rosalie Petrova, my twin sister. We were both given away but to different people. I was given away to family while my sister was given to some random strangers. They moved away and I never got to meet her but my family told me about her. When I became a vampire I tracked her down. I watched her from a far for a while and then finally had enough courage to go up to her. It was a good thing we weren't identical. I spoke with her a few times, helped her out with her chores and formed a bond with her until I had to leave. People started to notice I wasn't ageing. Leaving her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I knew that she needed to grow up and live the life that I couldn't. She got married and had kids, continuing the Petrova bloodline. I closed the book and let out a quiet sob, which obviously wasn't as quiet as I had hoped since Damon appeared at my side instantly.

"I miss them, Damon. I miss them so much." I looked at him with tears in my eyes. The only people I had told about my past was Damon and Stefan. I didn't tell Katherine, even when we did get on, I've never particularly trusted her.

"I know you do." He whispered, laying down beside me and holding me tightly.

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long :)**


	4. Memory Lane

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

**3rd Person POV**

"Hasn't anyone eve told you that it is rude to stare, Mr Salvatore." Sutton smirked at Damon, who had been staring intently and his brother and Katherine.

"Why did she choose him?" Damon asked, turning to the brunette.

"I have learnt to not question Katherine's choices, she simply does what she wants and there is nothing you can do about it." The girl explained. Damon sighed and looked back at the dancing couple. Stefan started to lean forward and kiss Katherine, only to have her pull away with a smirk of her own.

"Would you like to dance?" Damon asked Sutton.

"Will it get you to stop staring at your brother and Katherine?" Sutton asked with a grin.

"Yes." Damon replied.

"Then I would love to dance." She said as she accepted his hand and started dancing with him.

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

I went downstairs to grab a blood bag and found Katherine sat in a chair reading one of Stefan's journals. I pinned her to the wall and tightened the grip I had around her neck, choking her. Stefan came downstairs and saw Katherine struggling for air.

"What the hell are you doing here, Katherine?" I snarled.

"I've got this, Sutton." Stefan told me. I looked at him with a look of disbelief. He really wanted me to let her go? He must have guessed what I was thinking as he nodded at me. I sighed and dropped Katherine on the ground.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when she starts messing with your head." I rolled my eyes and went to get a blood bag. After drinking it I threw it away and walked to the front door.

"Anna, c'mon we're going!" I called out.

"Coming!" She responded, appearing right in front of me.

"You had better be gone before I get back." I warned Katherine, glaring at her. She smirked at me.

"I'll see you later." Stefan said, motioning us to leave.

"Bye." I replied and walked out.

"Was that Katherine?" Anna asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"And you're just going to leave her with Stefan?"

"Pretty much."

"Ok then…"

* * *

**Mystic Falls, 1864**

**3rd Person POV**

"Everyone will you please join me in raising your glasses to my good friend George Lockwood. George, thank you for so bravely defending the South." Damon smiled as he raised his glass in the air.

"It was my honour Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." George chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. Katherine, Sutton and Stefan had been stood off to the side, all sipping their drinks, when Henry arrived.

"Can we have a word?" He asked Katherine and Sutton.

"Grab a glass, Henry. It's a celebration." Katherine smirked at the man, not really wanting to talk to him.

"Please, Miss Katherine." Henry pleaded with Katherine.

"Oh Katherine don't be mean." Sutton playfully chided Katherine, who rolled her eyes playfully. The three excused themselves and would away from the crowd.

"I looked into those attacks from the other night. It wasn't vampires." Henry informed to two brunettes.

"That's good news, Henry. That means we have nothing to worry about." Katherine smiled.

"I'm afraid you don't understand. Those folks were torn apart in ways I've never seen before."

"That means…it won't be long before the founders drop an investigation." Sutton sighed, she didn't want to leave this town.

"We'll leave town immediately. I'll tell the others." Henry told them, about to walk off. However, Katherine grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"Relax, Henry. This town is our home and the vampires are my family. I won't let anything happen to us." Katherine told him. Henry nodded and walked off. Sutton turned to Katherine.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Katherine." She frowned.

"Do not worry, Sutton. Everything will be fine. Trust me, I would never do anything to put our family in danger." Katherine grinned. Despite what Katherine said, Sutton couldn't help but still feel skeptical about the whole thing.

* * *

As the evening progressed, Katherine was standing alone silently watching the party. George Lockwood walked over to her.

"She's all alone. Does this mean I can finally have you all to myself?" He grinned.

"Your father has outdone himself." Katherine commented as she glanced around the room.

"Knowing father, he will want to throw a founder's party every year." George chuckled.

"I must admit, I'm rather surprised that you'd come looking for me."

"Because you are the rope in the Salvatore's brother's tug of war?" He smirked.

"No, because I'm a vampire who could kill you in your sleep." Katherine replied with a smug grin.

"I beg your pardon?" George said, pretending to be shocked.

"Relax, George. I know you know my secret."

"This conversation is over." He said as he turned to walk off, only to have Sutton appear in front of him a smirk off her own.

"And we know your secret too, We know that you're extra strong, only not as strong. So I suggest that stay right where you are." She ordered, the smirk still on her face.

"How do you know who I am?" George asked nervously, glancing between the two.

"You think that we would settle into a town without knowing our enemies?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?" He asked. Katherine smiled innocently. Sutton couldn't help but wonder what the answer to that question was. All she knew was that Katherine wanted one thing very badly. What that thing may be, however, was something Katherine had not told Sutton.

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

We walked up to the Gilbert household, meeting up with Damon on the way.

"What's in the box?" I asked him, eyeing the white box in his hands.

"Peach Cobbler." He answered.

"You don't seriously think that'll make Jenna like you, do you?" Anna scoffed.

"No, but it may make her heart less cold." Damon smirked.

"That's a bit desperate." I grinned at him.

"Oh shut up you." He nudged me as I laughed. We let ourselves in just as Jeremy came down the stairs. Damon gave me a smirk and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jeremy smiled at me, pulling me into his arms.

"Hi!" I smiled back, placing my lips on his. I heard Anna clear her throat.

"Sorry." Jeremy and I replied sheepishly.

"No worries, just didn't want you to get carried away." Anna smirked.

"Why is Damon here?" Jeremy asked me.

"Because this was his idea. He's got this obsession with Mason Lockwood, who may or may not be a werewolf." I shrugged.

"A werewolf…seriously?" He gave me a look of disbelief.

"Seriously." I replied, dragging him into the kitchen with Anna following.

"Sutton, hey!" Jenna smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Jenna! Thanks for having me." I said as we pulled away.

"Oh please, you're always welcome!" She smiled as she went to talk to Anna.

"Hey Ric." I grinned at Alaric.

"Hey Sutton." He replied, ruffling my hair. I gave him a playful glare which resulted in him chuckling at me. I began fixing my hair when a guy with dark curly hair and blue eyes came up to me.

"You must be Sutton, Jeremy's girlfriend." He gave me a boyish smile.

"Yeah, Mason Lockwood, right?" I asked.

"You're right. It's nice to meet you." Mason grinned at me and shook my hand.

"You too. Oh, this is my friend Anna, Anna this is Mason Lockwood." I introduced the two of them. They shook hands and shared a smile. A pair of hands placed themselves on my waist. Jeremy rested his head on my shoulder.

"Ah, young love." Mason joked. I snickered at this, suuureeee _young_ love. I'm over a 1000 years old. Just saying.

"Do you know where Elena is?" I asked Jeremy, wondering where my descendant was.

"I think she's out on the porch." Jeremy told me.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and see her." I excused myself and walked outside.

* * *

Elena was sitting down outside holding her phone to her ear. I gave her a wave and sat down.

"Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's barbecue? Call me when you can." She sighed. Caroline came and sat with us. She held onto a bag of crisps.

"Is that Stefan?" She asked Elena. I decided it would be best if I didn't tell Elena that Stefan was spending some time with his psycho ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena frowned.

"I'm sure he's fine." Caroline assured her.

"He was ok when I left." I shrugged. At least I wasn't lying. Caroline started munching away.

"Caroline, you doing ok?" I asked the blonde.

"God! I cannot stop eating but I'm doing good. You see Elena, Sutton says eating is a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of every day." Caroline admitted.

"I know that, Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena said.

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline told Elena. That was kind of unnecessary.

"He said that?"

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt."

"But Stefan is in complete control with you Elena and you know that he would never hurt you." I reassured Elena, giving her hand a quick squeeze. She gave me a grateful smile. Alaric poked his head around the door.

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." He smiled.

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline let out a sigh of relief and went inside.

"Just ignore her Elena, she's all over the place right now." I shrugged and walked inside.

* * *

Later on in the evening we decided to play pictionary. Damon was currently drawing, really badly might I add, a wolf in a pink tutu.

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline guessed.

"No, no." Damon groaned. He started pointing at the tutu.

"It's "Dances with Wolves", he's being dropping "subtle" hints to Mason that he knows about his little secret." I whispered to Jeremy, who chuckled.

"Well, he's terrible at drawing." Jeremy smirked.

"I know." I grinned.

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna exclaimed.

""Dances with the wolves"" Mason guessed with a smirk. Alaric, Jenna and Caroline all snapped their heads round in sync to look at him. The whole thing was quite comical really.

"Mason wins…again." Damon said.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked in annoyance. I shook my head and walked into the kitchen.

"Can I talk to you?" I muttered under my breath so that Damon was the only one who could hear me. He followed me out to the kitchen.

"What is it, Sutton? Kinda on a roll here." Damon whined.

"This is your genius plan?" I hissed.

"No, my genius plan is to stab him with silver. That'll show him not to mess with us." Damon smirked.

"You're an idiot. This is dangerous, why can't you just leave it?" I asked my idiot brother.

"He tried to kill Stefan, Sutton. We have to show him that that is not ok!"

"Damon, seriously just leave it. Besides, silver may just be a myth, you know like holy water and crosses. Did you ever think about that?" I asked him.

"We'll soon find out." He grinned at me.

"You'll anger him, Damon, and then he may come after you! A werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire, remember?" I reminded him.

"I'll be fine." He waved me off. I groaned in annoyance. Elena joined us in the kitchen and started taking the Peach Cobbler out of the box.

"Aunt Jenna is getting tipsy." Damon said in a sing-song voice.

"Will you stop plying her with alcohol?" Elena sighed.

"I want her to like me." Damon shrugged.

"How is operation Lockwood?"

"He's my new BFF."

"Damon's planning to stab Mason with silver because he's an idiot." I told Elena.

"Well, he's not going to change his mind so we may as well let him do as he wants." Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'd listen to Elena if I were you." Damon smirked at me. Jenna came into the kitchen.

"There you are. Isn't this fun?" She said to Damon.

"Yes, thank you so much for inviting me." Damon smiled.

"Did I have a choice?" Jenna shot back. I snickered and gave her a high five.

"I know what you must think about me." Damon sighed.

"No, you don't. You've never dated you; I have dated many yous."

"I'm a work in progress." Damon held his hands up in defence. Elena passed Jenna a knife from a set.

"These are fancy." Damon commented.

"Thanks. My mother's silver set." Jenna told him and walked out of the kitchen. Damon looked at me and Elena with a smirk and took a knife from the set. I sighed and shook my head.

* * *

I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch causing Jeremy and Anna to turn to me.

"You ok?" Anna asked me, noticing my annoyed expression.

"Damon's being an idiot." I muttered.

"What's new?" Jeremy joked. I smirked at that.

"What's he doing?" Anna asked.

"He's going to stab Mason with a knife made of silver." I informed them.

"Does silver actually work?" Jeremy wondered.

"Who knows. I've always stayed away from werewolves, that and they're pretty rare to come across, thus my limited knowledge of them." I shrugged.

"She's right, I don't know much about them either." Anna admitted. Caroline walked in with another bag of crisps. Elena came in after her.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?" She asked Caroline.

"You want to leave?" Caroline asked alarmed.

"It's just that he hasn't gotten back to me and I'm starting to get this bad feeling." Maybe I should tell her?

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Caroline told her.

"Damon's got it under control here."

"Take it from me, there's nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend."

"I'm not being clingy, I'm just concerned. You understand, right?" Actually, it's probably best that Stefan explains himself. I don't really know what his plan was anyway.

"How about I drive you?" Caroline suggested.

"Yeah, okay, that'll be great, thanks. Bye guys." Elena waved at us.

"Bye." The three of us replied. Once they had left the room I turned back to Jeremy and Anna.

"Stefan's got some explaining to do…" I sighed.

"You bet he does!" Anna agreed.

"What do you mean?" A confused Jeremy asked.

"Stefan has been spending the day with Katherine. He's probably been questioning her about why she's here." I explained.

"And you didn't think to tell Elena?" He asked me.

"I wasn't sure about what Stefan's plans were, so I though it'd be easier for him to explain." I shrugged.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone was preparing to leave.

"No more takers for drinks at the grill? It's like I am with a bunch of adults here." Mason joked.

"I prefer the term "Role model"." Jenna grinned.

"Ok. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asked, pointing at Alaric.

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric replied.

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon announced as Mason left.

"I'm going with Damon. Someone needs to make sure that he stays out of trouble." I told Jeremy, giving him a quick kiss.

"Be careful." He kissed my forehead.

"I will." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Bye Jer." Anna waved.

"See ya."

"Jenna, you are a wonderful hostess." Damon gave her a charming smile and kissed her hand.

"And you are a terrible artist." Jenna replied.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm still deciding." She responded.

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." Damon mocked Mason.

"Thanks for having us Jenna!" I said as Anna and I hugged Jenna.

"You're welcome girls!"

"Bye Ric!" I waved at the teacher.

"See you later." He waved back.

* * *

"Damon, where are you going?" I called after my brother.

"To the Grill." He replied.

"To stab Mason?" Anna guessed.

"Yep." He smirked. We got to the grill and saw Mason step out of his car.

"Damon? What? More dog jokes?" Mason smirked.

"Nah, those got old." Damon admitted, stabbing Mason in the stomach with the knife he took earlier. Mason fell to the floor grunting in pain, but removed the knife with ease showing no sign pain. He stood up and walked over to Damon. Anna and I shared a look of surprise. Not only does Silver not affect werewolves, it seemingly helps them heal?

"You know, I think it was werewolves who started this whole silver myth. Probably for moments like this." Mason told Damon.

"Dully noted." Damon replied in a defeated tone.

"I was really looking forward to last call. Now you've made an enemy." Mason told him before walking away.

"Nice one." I said to Damon. He rolled his eyes at me and stalked off into the Grill.

"I'm going to go home, ok? I think you should handle Damon alone." Anna said.

"Ok, see you later."

"Bye." She walked off.

* * *

"Damon-"

"Don't start, Sutton." He snapped at me.

"I was just going to say that I'm sorry your plan didn't work out. Just be careful on full moons, ok?" I said softly. Damon glanced at me with a soft, apologetic look.

"Alright." He gave me a small smile. I smiled back and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Now, how about a drink?" I suggested as we pulled away.

"That is exactly what I need right now." He grinned at me.

"I know." I pulled him over to the bar. I noticed Stefan and Elena walk into the Grill. Elena went over to Caroline, who had been sitting alone looking guilty.

"Elena." Caroline said.

"Hey." Elena replied. Stefan walked over to an empty table.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Caroline apologised.

"It's ok, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?"

"So…you're not mad at me?"

"You were just being a good friend…in your own way." Elena shrugged.

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Caroline sighed. Elena smiled at her and joined Stefan at his table.

"I'm starving." Stefan said.

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena replied, clearly upset.

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." Stefan warned her.

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." Ah, Elena met Katherine.

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe."

"I'm not afraid of her."

"Well, you should be."

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." Elena said to Stefan.

"If today taught me anything, it's that Katherine is used to getting her way." Stefan told Elena.

"You're not actually saying that we should what she says?" I'm guessing Katherine threatened the pair of them.

"Listen, she's sadistic, ok? She threatened you, she threatened everyone." Stefan argued.

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But every day that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" Elena retaliated.

"This is the reality of our situation."

"Well, reality sucks. This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." Elena said.

"She already has, Elena." Stefan sighed. They looked at each other for a moment. Elena then looked away and left.

"They really broke up." I murmured, slightly shocked about what just happened.

"C'mon, let's go." Damon sighed, getting up to leave. We quickly downed our drinks and walked out.

* * *

As we walked out, we saw Katherine leaning against a wall.

"Bad day?" She asked Damon.

"Bad century. I heard you were on the loose." He told her.

"What's the matter? Jealous I spent the day with Stefan?" She smirked.

"I don't do jealous. Not with you, not anymore." Damon replied.

"Then why so pouty?"

"I tried to kill a werewolf, I failed. Now I feel like I'm not living up to my best self." Damon said sarcastically. We started walking off but Katherine followed.

"Well, werewolves aren't easy prey." Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you know about werewolves?" Damon asked, hoping she might have more information than I did.

"Why don't you ask your brother? Don't try to be the hero, Damon. You'll end up dead." She warned.

"Been there, done that. At least this time it'll worth it." Damon smirked. Katherine was obviously taken aback.

"I'll catch up with you, Damon. I want to talk to Katherine." I told him.

"Alright." He said, walking off.

"Why didn't you tell me your plan, Katherine?" I asked her.

"Because you would have stopped me, what with that pure heart of yours." She smirked at me.

"You turned you back on your family."

"You know, you were meant to be in there."

"Emily warned me before hand. I went with her and took care of Stefan and Damon." I told her.

"Should've known Emily would help you." Katherine sighed.

"You're a bitch, you know that? How could you turn your back on them? Pearl was your best friend!" My voice was beginning to raise.

"Better them than I." She gave me a sadistic grin and disappeared.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you enjoy it!**


	5. Kill or Be Killed

**Sutton's POV**

I appeared in Jeremy's room and found him lying on his bed.

"Surprise!" I grinned at him as I sat next to him. Jeremy looked at me and let out a chuckle.

"Hey." He greeted me and pulled me down to his level. I pressed my lips to his and felt him play with my hair. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest.

"I can't believe Tyler Lockwood is a werewolf." I heard Jeremy sigh.

"He isn't one yet. At least, I think. What we do know that Mason's definitely a werewolf." I told him, lifting my head up to look at him.

"Well, let's find out." He suggested. I shook my head.

"You're not getting involved."

"By definition of being a Gilbert, I'm already involved." He smirked and held his ring up to my face. I pushed his hand away and pressed my forehead against his.

"I'm the original vampire here and what I say goes." I whispered with a smirk of my own. He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"We'll see."

* * *

We ended up at the Grill, not really wanting to be apart of the celebration going on outside. We grabbed a seat and Jeremy began drawing whilst I sent my brothers a text to make sure they were behaving themselves. Tyler was sat at one of the tables and Jeremy, much to my annoyance, stood up, pulled me up and dragged me over to him.

"Hey man, how have you been?" Jeremy asked him with a smile.

"Since when?" Tyler asked in an annoyed tone.

"I don't know, I haven't seen you much since your father's funeral. I just figured maybe you'd want…" Jeremy was cut off.

"I'm fine, Gilbert." Tyler snapped.

"Woah, rude much?" I scoffed at Tyler, who glanced towards me.

"It's ok." Jeremy told me, turning to leave. I sent Tyler a glare and turned around.

"Wait, hold up. I'm sorry. Bad day, bad month. Listen, you were cool that day, at the wake. Thanks for that. I felt like kind of a freak show." Tyler admitted, stopping Jeremy and I in our tracks. Did Tyler Lockwood just apologise? Did not see that coming. Jeremy and I turned around to face him.

"Yeah, I know the feeling well. What are you doing here?" Jeremy wondered.

"Distracting myself." Tyler shrugged. Two girls walked over to Tyler.

"Hey, thanks for the text. Where too?" The dark haired girl asked Tyler with flirty smile.

"My place. My mom is gone all day. Empty house, full stocked bar…" Tyler trailed off with a grin. I noticed the girl with light brown hair give Jeremy a flirty look and rolled my eyes at her.

"Margaritas?" The girl, Aimee I believe, asked.

"Sure." Tyler answered. He turned to look at me and Jeremy.

"You in?" He asked. Jeremy looked at me and I instantly knew what he was going to say.

"Yeah. Yeah, We're in." Jeremy replied. I suppressed a groan of annoyance.

"Let's do it." Aimee smiled as she walked off.

* * *

As soon as we got to Tyler's Aimee and her friend, Sarah, immediately ran over to put some music on. I didn't particularly want to stay but there was no way I was leaving Jeremy alone while that girl tried to flirt with him. Needless to say I was jealous and very pissed off. Tyler offered us a drink which I downed as soon as I got it.

"Wow, never thought you'd be so bold Salvatore." Tyler commented with a smirk.

"Another one please." I said "sweetly", holding my glass out to him. He chuckled and refilled my glass. I notice Jeremy giving me a look of confusion and shrugged at him. Aimee walked up to Tyler.

"Where is mine?" She asked with a giggle.

"Have at it." Tyler gestured towards the bar and guided her towards it. Jeremy wrapped an arm around my waist and peeled me towards him. I felt a glare on my back and inwardly smirked, knowing it was Sarah.

"What's with you?" Jeremy asked, referring to before.

"I don't want to be here. And Sarah's trying to flirt with you." I answered. Sarah walked over to us.

"Jeremy, come and dance with me." She giggled.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Jeremy said awkwardly, his hold on me tightened. She sighed and glanced at Jeremy's bag. She smiled and ran over to it, pulling his sketch book at.

"Can I see?" Sarah asked. Jeremy walked over to her to try and get it back.

"No, no. No way." He shook his head.

"I want to see." Aimee smiled as she wandered over to them. Tyler and I followed her.

"Yeah, let's see. What's Van Gogh got going on?" Tyler joked.

"Ok, yeah. Check it out." Jeremy gave in. Sarah looked through the drawings and found that most of them were of wolves.

"Scary demon wolf thing." She commented. I looked at Tyler and saw him shift uncomfortably.

"What's this about?" Tyler asked Jeremy as he took the notebook and examined the drawings.

"Just some sketches. You still draw, Tyler?" Jeremy replied.

"A little, but not much. You know, I've got something I'm actually working on. Come on, I'll show you." Tyler motioned to the office.

"Yeah. Ok, sure." Jeremy nodded and followed Tyler. Aimee and Sarah went to get a drink. I decided I'd rather go with Jeremy than pretend to be friends with the girls. That and I felt like Tyler was lying.

"It's on the desk." Tyler told us as he shut the door behind me. I turned around and gave him a look of confusion.

"I don't really see anything." Jeremy muttered as he looked around the desk. Tyler rushed past me and grabbed Jeremy by the throat, pinning him to the wall.

"What were those pictures about?" Tyler snarled.

"I can't breathe." Jeremy struggled. I ran over to them.

"Tyler get off him! You're killing him!" I yelled, seemingly snapping Tyler out of his trance. I pulled his hands away from Jeremy using a bit of extra strength, luckily Tyler didn't notice it. I shoved him away and checked on Jeremy, who was breathing heavily but appeared to be fine.

"Answer me! Why? Why wolf pictures?" Tyler asked frantically.

"Because…because I know." Jeremy panted.

"You know what? You know what Jeremy?!" Tyler snapped. I saw Jeremy was struggling to get the words out.

"We know what your family secret, Tyler." I finished for him.

* * *

Tyler had calmed down and was now sat on the couch. Jeremy sat on the other end of the couch whilst I took a seat in between the two of them.

"How do you know about all this?" Tyler asked us.

"My uncle John left this old diary lying around. It was written by a crazy Gilbert ancestor who wrote about this curse that ran in your family." Jeremy explained.

"A curse about what?" Tyler stated.

"Werewolves. It's crazy, right? But then, Matt was attacked by a wolf under a full moon and your uncle had just gotten back to town. It was too weird. Is it true?" Jeremy asked, choosing his explanation carefully. We decided that Tyler didn't need to know anything, he just needed to tell us what he knew about werewolves.

"About my uncle? Yeah." Tyler confirmed.

"But you… you're not…" Jeremy hesitated. Moment of truth…

"A wolf? I'm sorry, werewolf? No. I mean, not yet. Just saying that out loud, I sound insane." Tyler let out a humourless laugh.

"I don't think so but then again, I always did believe in the crazy stuff." Jeremy chuckled.

"According to my uncle, you have to trigger the curse. Somebody has to die at your hands, like a murder or an accident. I basically have to cause death and then boom: next full moon I'm howling on all fours." Tyler explained.

"Is that why he came back? To tell you all this?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. He's not here for me." Tyler scoffed.

"What is he here for?" I asked. Tyler took something out of his pocket and held it up for us to see.

"He's here for this." Tyler said.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked. I knew exactly what it was but what did Mason want with it? Jeremy took the moonstone and carefully looked at it.

"It's a moonstone." I answered his question, causing the two guys to look at me.

"How did you know that?" Tyler asked me. It's been around for hundreds of years, as have I…not a good answer.

"Um, I read about it in an old Salvatore family journal. They were in possession of it in the 1860's." Lie.

"Oh well, I looked it up online. It's a natural rock but they're supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them." Tyler informed us.

"Why didn't you give it to him?" Jeremy asked.

"Because he wants it. I'm a dick that way. It's important to him for some reason but I don't trust the guy so I'm not just gonna hand it to him." Tyler chuckled.

"Good, you shouldn't give it to him." I said to Tyler. The doors opened before he could reply.

"Found you!" Sarah slurred.

"Hey, you guys are missing all the drinking." Aimee complained.

"Hey, hey, what is that?" Aimee asked.

"It's...woah, hey." Tyler said as she grabbed it from Jeremy and walked off with it.

"Pretty." Sarah said.

"Ok, let's not play with the rock." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Well, come and get it." Aimee smiled as she walked away with it. Tyler sighed and walked over with her.

"Look, I'll play along for a little bit but seriously, give it back." Tyler told her.

"Lookie here. You snooze, you lose." Sarah smirked, holding the moonstone up. She ran off and Tyler ran after her. Aimee, Jeremy and I ran after them.

"You're lucky you're cute when you're drunk." Tyler stated.

"I want Jeremy to come get it." Sarah giggled. I scoffed loudly at this, causing Jeremy to chuckle and place a kiss on the top of my head.

"Give me a break." Tyler rolled his eyes at her.

"Sarah, don't be a bad drunk." Aimee sighed.

"Jeremy, come upstairs with me. See how a bad drunk I can be." Sarah tried to flirt but just ended up looking like an idiot.

"I'm good, thanks." Jeremy refused as I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arm around me. I smirked up at Sarah, who glared down at me. Tyler walked up the stairs and tried to take the moonstone from her. He managed to get it from her as she struggled but accidentally knocked her. Sarah fell down the stairs and end up hitting her head on the floor. Jeremy and Aimee ran over to her as I stayed back.

"Sarah, oh my god!" Aimee cried.

"She fell!" Tyler shouted.

"She's not moving. Oh my god." Aimee sobbed. She's faking it. I can hear her heartbeat and it's perfectly fine. Sarah opened her eyes and laughed.

"I fooled you." She laughed.

"Oh my god." Aimee gasped.

"You pushed me down the stairs!" She whined, pointing her finger at Tyler.

"Look, he didn't mean it ok? You got her?" Jeremy told her as Aimee helped her up. I glanced up at Tyler, who sighed in relief but was still shaken up.

* * *

The two girls left shortly after the incident.

"You ok, Tyler?" I asked, actually concerned about him. He nodded. My phone went off and I saw that I had a text from Damon. 'Home now. We need to talk.'

"I need to go. Jer, you coming with me?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here for a while." He replied.

"Ok. Tyler, try to relax ok? And don't give that moonstone to Mason! I'll see you both later." I waved as I walked out.

* * *

I got home to find Caroline asleep on our couch. Damon appeared in front of me and dragged me into another room.

"Why is Caroline asleep on our couch?" I asked.

"Because her mom is locked up in our cellar." He answered nonchalantly.

"Um ok, that explains nothing."

"Mason Lockwood told Liz that we're vampires and proved it by spiking my drink with vervain. Liz shot us, knocking us out, and locked us in the old Lockwood cellar. She was about to kill us until Caroline came and saved us. Basically, we're waiting for the vervain to pass out of her system so that I can compel her to forget everything that happened today." Damon explained.

"Mason needs to be dealt with." I sighed.

"Tell me about it." Damon snorted.

"He wants the moonstone and Tyler has it. I told Tyler to keep it away from Mason." I informed Damon.

"Wait, when did you talk to baby Lockwood?" Damon asked.

"When I was forced to spend the day with him and two very annoying girls. He isn't a werewolf, by the way. He told us that to trigger the curse you have to kill someone."

"Who is us?"

"Me and Jeremy."

"Can you get that stone? What is it anyway? Why does he want it?" Damon asked me.

"Jeremy might be able to, though I don't particularly want him to get involved in any of this. A moonstone is a natural rock that has a ton of supernatural legends attached to it. I don't know why he wants it." I answered. Damon let out a groan of frustration.

"Get your little boyfriend to get that rock so that we have something against Mason Lockwood." Damon patted my head before leaving the room.

"What part of me wanting to leave him out of this do you not understand?" I yelled at him.

"Shh, Blondie's sleeping. Goodnight Princess." He smirked at me as he walked off. Brothers are so frustrating.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


	6. Plan B

**Sutton's POV**

I woke up really not in the mood for more drama today, but this is Mystic Falls we live in so there's bound to be more drama. That, and Katherine's back. I got ready and went downstairs, where Damon was talking with…Jeremy? That's not good.

"Hey guys! Whatcha doin'?" I asked suspiciously.

"Baby Gilbert is here to discuss moonstone plans with me." Damon answered.

"No, he's not." I replied almost instantly.

"Yes, he is." Jeremy spoke up. My gaze moved over to him.

"It's-"

"Too dangerous. That's what you and my sister always say, but you don't get to tell me what to do." Jeremy cut me off.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't expect Damon's plan to work, they never do." I sighed.

"Hey!" Damon protested. I shrugged at him and went to get a blood bag.

* * *

By the time I went back upstairs Alaric had arrived with a big box full of papers and books.  
"Ric!" Damon greeted with a grin. Alaric glanced at Jeremy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in the same suspicious tone I used earlier.

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy told him. Alaric looked at Damon, who shrugged, and looked back at Jeremy.

"I'm not that big a fan off it either." I mentioned as I made myself known. I saw Jeremy rolled his eyes at me.

"Does Elena know you're here?" Alaric asked.

"Not exactly." Jeremy answered hesitantly.

"What you got?" Damon wondered as he dug through the box. He pulled out a book.

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Alaric informed us.

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon smirked.

"Yeah, the "hottie" who tried to kill you." I snickered, earning a glare from him. Alaric took the book from Damon's hands.

"Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?"

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah." Damon mocked. Jeremy walked over to us.

"An Aztec curse? Cool." He said.

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric explained, causing Damon and I to wave our rings in front of them.

"Most of them anyway." Damon shrugged.

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric ignored Damon. Alaric had some sort of map, which Jeremy picked up and examined. It had pictures explaining the Sun and Moon curse.

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy enquired.

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon told him.

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Alaric suggested.

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon asked Jeremy.

"Tyler."

"Can you get it?"

"Yeah."

"Jeremy, I don't think-" I started.

"I'll be fine, Sutton." He let out an annoyed sigh.

"See, now your life has purpose." Damon smirked.

"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asked Damon, referring to the book Damon had previously mocked.

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire, and original vamp over here says is true." Damon jabbed his thumb towards me. I let out a growl of annoyance.

"Look, I've been around a lot longer than any of you. I may not know as much as I'd like about werewolves but I do know that that is true." I said in a firm tone.

"Ok, ok." Damon held his hands up in defence. I rolled my eyes and turned to Jeremy.

"Ignoring it would make Damon an even bigger idiot than usual." I smirked.

"Let's go." Damon muttered as he downed his drink and walked out.

* * *

Jeremy and I walked over to Elena hand in hand.

"Jeremy, what is he making you do?" She asked with a sigh.

"He's not making me do anything, Damon and I…" Jeremy was cut off by his sister.

"Uh, no. No way. No, no, no, no. There is no "Damon and you". There's Damon and whoever Damon is using, and those people, they end up dead. Whatever is going on Jeremy, I want you to stay out of it."

"I don't really care what you want, Elena. It's because of you that I'm in this mess in the first place, so I'm sorry, but you really don't get to tell me what I'm gonna do." Jeremy glared at his sister before walking off, dragging me with him. I sent Elena a sheepish smile and a quick wave.

* * *

"Hey man." Jeremy called out as we walked over to Tyler.

"Hey!" He replied.

"Hey, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy decided to drop hints early in the conversation.

"What? Why?" Tyler asked, slightly panicked.

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom."

"Is that a problem?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. What did it say?" Tyler responded.

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend, but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy continued.

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle." Tyler shrugged, casting a guilty gaze towards me.

"You did WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Tyler looked slightly scared. Good.

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asked, he was much calmer than me.

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, ok?" Tyler told us.

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably…just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." Jeremy said, dragging me away to prevent me from hurting Tyler.

* * *

"I told him not to do it and he said he wouldn't! That was our leverage and now it's gone. Great." I muttered to myself through gritted teeth.

"Sutton, calm down. To be fair, we didn't give him a reason to keep it from his uncle." Jeremy shrugged, trying to keep me calm.

"That doesn't matter." My phone went off signalling a text message. I sighed and looked at it. From: Damon 'BTW Mason and Katherine are working together.' I let out a loud growl of frustration.

"That's great. Just brilliant." I hissed.

"What?" Jeremy frowned, confused by my outburst.

"Katherine's got Mason on her side, which means she is probably the one who wants the moonstone. That makes everything 10x worse." I explained.

"Oh."

* * *

Jeremy and I were looking through Isobel's research and decided to pay Damon a visit. Turns out that he had a guest. Mason Lockwood to be exact, chained to a chair and screaming in pain. This will be fun.

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon stated, annoyed at the fact that Jeremy was still here. However, pretty much immune to Damon's comments, Jeremy ignored him and explained why he stayed.

"We found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy started.

"Ooh. What is it?" Damon asked, walking over to us. Jeremy held out a plant.

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane."

"What else did you read?"

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it's toxic."

"I'm gonna go with toxic to mutts." I added. Damon nodded at me and took the wolfsbane.

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asked Mason, walking over to him. Mason stayed silent which made Damon angry. Damon brushed the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek, leaving a trail of burning skin. Lovely…

"Why is she here?" Damon asked.

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason smirked.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you wolf boy?" I scoffed.

"How rude of me. You know, I just realised, I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon smirked back. Does that mean he's going to- yep he did it. He shoved the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth. Mason grunted in agony.

"Yummy!" Damon gave a sadistic grin as Mason spat the wolfsbane out and coughed violently.

"Why do you want the moonstone?" I asked, walking over to Mason and Damon with a piece of wolfsbane.

"Screw you!"

"Ah! I wouldn't talk like that to her, she can get very mean." Damon snickered.

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy said.

"Sorry Jer, but we need to know everything that he knows." I shrugged, dragging the wolfsbane across the other cheek.

"The well! You can find it there." Mason screamed in pain. I pulled the wolfsbane away from him and looked at Damon.

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." Damon poked Mason.

"I'm getting it for Katherine."

"Why?" Damon demanded.

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse."

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asked.

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she loves me." Damon and I shared a look of understanding, before laughing. Jeremy looked at us like we had lost it.

"Now- now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron." Damon said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world…which it kinda is to be honest.

"I'm done talking."

"Yes, you are." Damon smirked. He handed Jeremy the wolfsbane, who took it and realised what Damon was about to do.

"It's time to take a walk, Jeremy." Damon told him, not actually looking at him.

"I'm staying." Jeremy said.

"Actually, you're not." I told him. Jeremy looked at me.

"I'm staying. He's had enough." He said referring to Mason, who looked over at Jeremy.

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." Mason pleaded.

"Damon…" Jeremy started before Damon grabbed him by the throat and pinned him down. I, intern, grabbed Damon and threw him off of Jeremy.

"Don't forget about what we discussed before." I warned.

"Right, sorry." He winced. I sighed and turned to Jeremy.

"Look Jer, it's a case of kill or be killed. Mason's a werewolf; he'd kill my brothers the first chance he got! In fact, he's already tried to have them killed." I explained calmly. Jeremy shook his head and walked out. I groaned in annoyance. I'd have to fix that later.

"Go. I've got it from here." My head snapped round to look at my brother.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

* * *

I ran after Jeremy, who was walking down the driveway.

"Jeremy, I'm sorry it has to be this way." I apologised.

"But it doesn't have to be this way, Sutton." He shouted angrily.

"Yes, it does. This is my life Jer, it's pretty much like this 24/7. If you can't accept that then…can you really be with me?"

"What?" He breathed out.

"Mason tried to kill my brothers, he was going to let them die, and he would do it again in a heartbeat if he was given the chance. Not to mention the fact that he's working with Katherine! You know, the person who is threatening everyone? He was part of her plan, whatever that is, and he needed to be dealt with. In my life, if it comes down to someone, who I barely know and has tried to kill the my family, and the ones who I love and care about, then I'll gladly kill the first choice. If you can't handle that, then you shouldn't be with me." Tears had started gathering in my eyes. Jeremy didn't say anything. I let out a humourless laugh, shook my head and walked back inside.

When I got inside Damon and Stefan were getting rid of Mason's body. They immediately stopped what they were doing when they saw my tears. I was brought into a tight hug by Stefan, which made me start sobbing.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

"I had a fight with Jeremy, a big one." I sobbed. I was then pulled into another set of arms.

"It's alright, it'll work itself out." Damon cooed, kissing the top of my head.

"Thank you, you guys are the best." I smiled at the two.

"We know." Damon smirked. I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

I was woken up by my phone going off. I didn't even realise that I fell asleep. From: Elena 'Katherine found out about me and Stefan. She made Jenna stab herself. Can you come to the hospital please?' My jaw dropped. That bitch. I got up and made my way downstairs.

"I'm going to the hospital." I called out to my brothers.

"Ok." They replied. I stopped and looked at Stefan.

"You're not coming?" I asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He shrugged sadly. I nodded understandingly.

"I'll be back soon."

Elena and Jeremy were hugging when I got to the hospital. I jogged over to them as they pulled away and pulled Elena into a hug.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine." Elena sighed, relieved. I felt pair of eyes on me as we pulled away. I glanced at Jeremy and then looked away awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go and see Ric, ok?" Elena told us. She left when we both nodded.

"I'm glad Jenna's going to be ok." I smiled briefly at Jeremy before I turned to walk away.

"Sutton, wait." He called out. I turned around to answer but was cut off by Jeremy pulling me into him and holding me tightly.

"I'm so sorry for earlier. I wanted to get involved and I did but I ended up complaining about it. I don't like the fact it happened, but I do understand why it happened. I get that your life is like that and honestly, I would do the exact same thing if I was in your position. I realised that you were just doing what you had to to protect the ones that you love…the ones that I love. I also realised that losing you is much worse than being with you and enduring these kinds of situations. I love you, Sutton, and I refuse to lose you over something that, in the end, you didn't even do yourself." Jeremy told me. I let out a quiet giggle.

"You know, I'm going to hold you to that. The being with me and enduring these kinds of situations part because with Katherine around, well, let's just say I'm almost certain things are going to get a lot worse around here." I sighed. Jeremy pulled back slightly and looked at me.

"It doesn't matter because I have you. We'll get through it together." I nodded in agreement. He gave me a big smile, leaned down, and kissed me. After we pulled away he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Oh, and I love you too." I grinned. He chuckled and shook his head at me.

* * *

I got home after making sure Jeremy got home safely and found Stefan sitting down with his head in his hands.

"She's going to be ok, Stefan." I assured him, crouching down in front of him. However, I'm pretty sure the tears I spotted weren't for Jenna.

"It's over. It's really over." He whispered.

"Come here." I said as I pulled him in for a hug.

**Wow, there was a lot of hugging in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the chapter guys! For those who were wondering why Sutton doesn't know of the Sun and Moon Curse even though she's an original, it's because she's never had any business with werewolves before and she doesn't know who Klaus is, so I thought that she wouldn't know of the Sun and Moon Curse. She doesn't know of Klaus because Ayana never told her why she had to protect her or what happened to her mother, therefore Sutton has no knowledge of who the originals are, although she obviously knows that there are other originals out there.**


	7. Masquerade

**Hey guys, confession time! I keep forgetting that Anna is alive, which is awful, but what can I say? I'm a forgetful person. So, I've decided to just say that Anna decided to go travelling and start a new life, and that she'll come back for guest appearances! I'm a terrible person, I know :P I just thought I should explain why she's never in the story and, why when she is in it, it's only briefly. (I suddenly remember when I'm about to post it and add her in here and there) Anyways, onward with the story!**

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

I was sat on the couch comforting Caroline. Damon handed her a glass of blood.

"Here." He said.

"I'm still shaking." Caroline laughed nervously. She gulped it down just as Stefan walked into the room.

"What happened?" He asked, glancing at the shaking blonde.

"Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this." Damon smirked.

"I saw Katherine today." Caroline informed Stefan.

"Where?" Stefan asked quickly.

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and...quasi-stalk Matt." Caroline admitted sheepishly.

* * *

**Flashback 3rd Person POV**

**Mystic Grill**

Caroline stood by the door of the Grill watching Matt. Matt saw her and decided to approach her.

"Do you need a table?" He asked.

"No, I'm not staying. I just needed to use the little girls' room." Caroline could have slapped herself for saying something so stupid.

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Would you shut up and let her talk." I snapped at him.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus." Caroline sighed.

* * *

**Flashback 3rd Person POV**

**Mystic Grill**

Caroline looked into the mirror and sighed to herself. Elena walked in.

"Elena?" Caroline asked, slightly confused as Elena had said she was at home.

"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Elena replied.

"Yeah, you know...whatever." Caroline said carefully. She tried to use vampire speed to run out but Elena was too fast. However, Elena wasn't Elena at all…she was Katherine. Katherine had grabbed Caroline just before the blonde could escape.

"You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it my clothes?" Katherine smirked at the scared girl in front of her.

"I know Elena is...I know Elena's at home." Caroline whispered.

"I need you to deliver a message." Katherine said, getting in Caroline's face.

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

"What was the message?" Stefan pressed.

* * *

**Flashback 3rd Person POV**

**Mystic Grill**

"Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood." Katherine threatened.

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

"Tell him the rest of it." Damon grinned.

* * *

**Flashback 3rd Person POV**

**Mystic Grill**

"Tonight, at the masquerade ball." Katherine demanded.

* * *

**Sutton's POV**

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan noted.

"Good, she's finally realised she doesn't know as much as she thought she did." I said bitterly.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks." Damon stated.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her." Stefan told us.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline pouted.

"She won't just leave Care, trust me." I sighed.

"No, Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight." Damon declared.

"I'll join you!" I stood up cheering.

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan said.

"But Stefy!" I whined.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap." Damon snorted.

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan repeated.

"Really?" Damon and I scoffed.

"Because I am." Stefan smirked. Damon and I shared a shocked look before smirking.

* * *

The doorbell went and Caroline answered the door. Bonnie stood on the other side with Emily's grimoire in his hands.

"Hey, come on in." Caroline smiled.

"I got Stefan's message." Bonnie said.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." Stefan thanked. Bonnie looked over and saw Damon and Alaric talking, and began observing all of the weapons on the table.

"What's going on?" She asked with a raised brow. Jeremy walked in the room.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." He answered as he walked over to me and pecked me on the lips.

"I can explain." Stefan told her.

"Please." She replied.

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Stefan said sheepishly. We all gathered around Alaric as he showed us how to use one of the bow and arro- um…stake thing.

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size." He explained. He then held up a device that look like an arm band with stakes on it, which it basically was, and put it on. He looked at Stefan, Damon and I.

"For you guys, I recommend this. It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He further explained. He demonstrated how to use it and did it a bit too angrily, causing Damon and Stefan to share a look.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Alaric shrugged with a smile. I picked one of the matching devices up and examined it.

"I like it, small, subtle, and sneaky. Perfect for killing a vampire bitch. Which I'm going to let Stefan do, of course." I quickly corrected myself as Stefan looked over at me. I gave him a sweet smile as he shook his head at me.

* * *

We were all stood in a circle in the living, finalising the plan. I was leaning back against Jeremy, who had his arms wrapped around me, wanting the night to hurry up and arrive.

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric double checked.

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan told him.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Alaric promised.

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan looked around the room.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon smirked at Caroline.

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Caroline responded, shaking her head furiously.

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon grinned.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy assured Caroline

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asked. Bonnie looked down, took a deep breath, and walked over to Stefan.

"But no one gets hurt." She demanded. Stefan nodded.

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon smirked.

"A stake that I'm pretty sure is _long_ overdue." I added.

* * *

I walked into the Lockwood mansion in a pale pink, one shoulder dress that was decorated with silver and dark pink crystals on the right side of it and along the waist. I had paired the dress with a pair of pale pink pumps, a silver and pink heart shaped necklace and a pair of pale pink earrings. And to finish the look my mask was pale pink with a silver lining and had dark pink material around the eyes. It was decorated with silver swirls. I had a Salvatore brother on each arm.  
"Do you see her?" Damon asked looking around.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan asked, doubting that Damon would actually go through with it.

"Who are you talking to?" Damon retorted.

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan shrugged.

"Well, that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate." Damon told him.

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen."

"I won't hesitate." Damon gritted his teeth.

"Okay, well, while you two argue over hesitation and what not, I'll be with Jeremy and Bonnie not hesitating. At all." I sent both a smile and walked off.

* * *

I caught up with Jeremy and Bonnie just as they entered the room we would be using later.

"I thought this room could work." Jeremy said as he took his mask off. They didn't realise I was behind them.

"It's perfect." Bonnie replied.

"Yep, no one can hear her cries of pain." I said approvingly as I looked around the room. They both jumped and turned to look at me.

"Sutton! You scared me." Bonnie said, placing her hand over her heart.

"Wow, you look amazing." Jeremy grinned at me.

"Thank you." I giggled as I walked over to him. He pulled a weapon out of the bag he was holding and shut the door. Bonnie sat down and pulled the grimoire out of her bag.

"Is that the spell book I read about in my family's old journal?" Jeremy asked.

"It's my ancestor, Emily's. The spell I'm doing here is similar to the one that sealed the vampires into the tomb." Bonnie informed him. Jeremy threw the back in the cupboard as Bonnie opened the grimoire. He walked over to us and sat by me.

"Can you do all the stuff that's in there?"

"I mean, it takes practice. I've worked on some small spells. Spells that only do good. I don't want to know too much. I don't particularly enjoy any of this, in case you haven't noticed."

"I honestly don't blame you. I'm sorry you got dragged into this, Bonnie." I apologised.

"It's not your fault, Sutton." She smiled at me.

"You're 100% witch, that is so cool." Jeremy grinned.

"It's anything but cool. Did your family journals tell you what happened to Emily? Or what about my Grams? It never ends well for people like me." Bonnie frowned.

"If you feel that way, why help?"

"Because I don't want anyone else getting hurt and I don't know how to stay out of it."

"That, and we supernatural freaks have to stick together." I winked at Bonnie, who laughed at me.

"So, you're okay with the fact that you'll be trapped in this room?" Jeremy asked me.

"Yep. Besides, when Katherine is dead Bonnie will undo the spell." I shrugged.

"You're going to miss the party." He nudged me.

"Yeah, well, it's worth it. The best part of going to a party is the dressing up part anyway." I stuck my tongue out at him.

* * *

Bonnie had completed the spell and we were on our way downstairs.

"We need to let Stefan and Damon know the room's ready." Bonnie said. She suddenly came to a halt.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned about my friend.

"Do you feel that?" She asked as she looked around.

"What's the matter? Are you cold?" Jeremy wondered.

"No." Bonnie shook her head. She walked over to a woman who had her back to us.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Bonnie asked as the woman turned around. From what I could see, her eyes widened slightly but she then composed herself.

"No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though." She responded calmly. She walked off.

"What just happened?" Jeremy asked me.

"I'm not quite sure…" I mumbled before Bonnie came over to us.

"Are you okay?"

"I just got a weird vibe. Let's find Damon." Bonnie shook it off and walked ahead.

* * *

Bonnie, Jeremy and I were sat down watching the everyone dance. We were waiting for the signal from Damon.

"So, can you use do like a hocus pocus to ace a test?" Jeremy questioned Bonnie. She gave him a disbelieving look.

"I don't know that spell." She chuckled.

"It'd be like the first one I'd learn or maybe like a sex spell or something. I don't know." He shrugged. I scoffed at the last part.

"Jeremy, dance with me." I demanded with a smile as I stood up.

"Fine." He grinned at me and took my hand. However, his phone went off, signalling Jeremy's part in the plan.

"And that's buy cue to leave." I smirked and walked off.

* * *

I got to the room and hid in the cupboard with Damon.

"So, you know the plan?" Damon checked.

"Get her to talk as much as we can, while injuring her, and then I'm to let either you or Stefan kill her. You guys deserve the satisfaction." I clarified.

"Perfect." Damon smirked.

* * *

"Where is she?" I heard Katherine growl. Caroline laughed.

"I did it. I really didn't think that I'd be able to fool you but I did it."

"What the...? Stefan?" Katherine greeted.

"Hello Katherine." Stefan replied.

"Goodbye Katherine." Caroline said.

"You don't really think that you can kill me with that now, do you?" Katherine asked Stefan, obviously referring to the stake in his hands.

"No, but they can." Damon and I stepped into the room with smirks on our faces. Damon shot the stake at Katherine's back, making her scream. I rushed forward and staked her in the stomach.

"This is for messing with my brothers." I whispered into her ear as I pulled the stake out. Stefan rushed over and stuck a stake in her arm. He pulled it back out and tried to stake her in the heart but she caught his arm and pushed him back, slamming him into a table. I grabbed the back of Katherine's dress and threw her into a wall. She fell to the floor but quickly got back up. Damon pulled out the stake he had previously shot at her back and tried to stab her in the heart but she turned around and threw him into a wall. Stefan pushed his arm forwards enough to eject one of the stakes up his sleeve and threw it at Katherine. The brunette ducked and caught the second one Stefan sent in her direction. She sent it flying back at Stefan, who narrowly ducked out of the way. I used the distraction Stefan was causing and grabbed Katherine's arms, pinning them to her sides. She tried to escape but couldn't move an inch. Being an original is very handy at moments like these. Damon walk in front of her, stake poised at the ready until Jeremy ran up to the door.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing to her is hurting Elena!" He yelled. Stefan, Damon and I all looked at him, shocked at what he was saying. I let out a small growl and released Katherine.

"You think you three are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong, and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine smirked. She reached out and took the stake Damon was holding.

"Jeremy, get out of here." I told him, glaring at Katherine.

"Go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay. Go!" Stefan instructed. Jeremy nodded and ran off.

"Let's all make sure poor Elena is okay. Just a little bit more pressure." Katherine dragged the stake along her hands, leaving a long cut in its trail. Stefan slapped Katherine's hand, causing her to drop it. She picked it up and aimed for her stomach.

"This is really gonna hurt."

"Wait!" Damon said through gritted teeth. Katherine smiled at him and sat down on the couch.

"Okay. So, how about that moonstone?" No one answered her.

"The four of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much, the one that didn't love me enough and the ancestor who never trusted me." Katherine smirked as she glanced at each of us.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon snorted. I smirked as Katherine shot daggers at him.

"What happened to you Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, that Damon died a long time ago."

"Good. He was a bore."

"Oh, why don't you two stop antagonising each other?" Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Where is the moonstone?" Katherine demanded.

"We're not telling you." I answered.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked. Katherine stayed quiet for a while before replying.

"Does Elena enjoy having both of you worship at her alter?" She asked, looking at Stefan and Damon.

"You've really hit rock bottom, haven't you?" I smirked. Katherine glared at me.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan said.

"So, it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" She asked "innocently".

"Oh, stop it."

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" Katherine stood up.

"Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead. Or better yet, kiss me Damon. She'll feel that too." Katherine started walking over to Damon.

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan enquired.

"Sorry about your pet wolf, probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon grinned.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town." Katherine shrugged.

* * *

I had taken a seat on the couch and watch as Stefan and Damon paced around the room. Katherine was watching them with an amused gleam in her eye.

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon growled.

"We could play charades." Katherine suggested.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan said out of nowhere.

"Um..random?" I gave him a weird look.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon sighed.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan pointed at Katherine.

"Good for you, Stefan. 2+2...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb…thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?" Katherine narrowed her glare at Damon.

"You and me both, honey." Damon snorted.

"Why do you need it back?" I questioned. Katherine blatantly ignored me and walked up to Stefan.

"I love you in a suit, so dashing." She smirked. Stefan pushed her away.

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" He hissed.

"You're wasting your breath, Stefan." Damon stated with an eye roll.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked your death. Who were you running from, Katherine?"

"Yeah, who were you running from? Every time I'd ask, you'd tell me not to worry." I frowned.

"I was handling it by myself." Katherine shrugged.

"Who are you running from, Katherine?" Stefan repeated. He was starting to lose his patience.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine smiled…almost fondly at the memory.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan repeated for the third time.

"Give up bro, she's not saying anything." I sighed. I saw Katherine mouth the words 'I love you' to Stefan.

* * *

Damon was losing the will to live as he walked over to the table with alcohol on it and poured himself a scotch.

"We're missing the party. I'll have one of those." Katherine ordered as she saw Damon pouring himself a drink.

"Right away Miss Katherine." Damon said, mimicking the voice of a servant. He gave her a glass of scotch.

"Thank you." Katherine leered. Damon completely flipped and pinned Katherine against a wall and was about to stake her until I ran and pulled him away.

"Damon calm down!" I growled as he thrashed around.

"No! Damon, don't!" Stefan yelled.

"Yes, Damon, please." Katherine said.

"The second the spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Damon threatened.

"God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?" Katherine gushed. The woman Bonnie spoke to earlier came to the door. The moonstone was in her hand.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." She told Katherine calmly. Katherine glanced at each of us.

"Thank god."

"When I hand this over my debt to you is over." The witch told her.

"Done." Katherine went to grab the moonstone but the witch snatched it back before she could reach it.

"I owe you nothing."

"I said done. Give it." Katherine demanded.

"I wouldn't do that." Damon muttered. The witch gave Katherine the moonstone but as soon as Katherine touched it she fell to the floor, struggling to breathe.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." The witch glared down at Katherine, who had fully collapsed by now.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan said.

"Elena's fine. The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly, Bonnie's with her. I apologise for my involvement." The witch replied before rushing off. I looked down at Katherine who was now unconscious.

"So, who wants to deal with her?" I pointed at Katherine.

* * *

I walked outside, looking around for Jeremy.

"Looking for me?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around with a big smile on my face.

"Yes, I was." I stood on the tips of my toes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." He offered, grabbing my hand.

"Thanks."

"So, what happened with Katherine?"

"We decided to lock her in the tomb, death would be too kind." I shrugged. I saw Bonnie ahead of us and walked over to her.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" I asked, after seeing her sad expression.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

"Can I offer you a ride?" Jeremy asked. Bonnie looks taken aback.

"When did you get your driver's license?"


	8. Rose

**Sutton's POV**

I was leaning against the lockers next to Stefan's.

"Why won't she just get back together with you?" I pouted.

"Cut her some slack Sutton, it's been rough." Stefan chuckled as he shut his locker.

"But still…" I trailed off when Jeremy walked over to us.

"Hey Jer." I greeted my boyfriend with a smile.

"Hey. Look, Elena's got to let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her. Jenna's cool with the two of you but you guys are pushing it." Jeremy grinned at Stefan. Stefan and I looked at each other.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"You and Elena. Look, I'm glad you guys are back together but if she's gonna sleep over…"

"Wait, wait…hold on a minute. We're not back together." Stefan frowned.

"Wait…she didn't stay at your place last night?"

"No, I mean I saw her at the party but that was it. She didn't sleep over."

"'Cause her bed hadn't been slept in and Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway. Where is she then?" Jeremy wondered.

"We need to talk to Damon." I told Stefan, who nodded at me.

* * *

We were stood outside of the school discussing Elena's disappearance with Damon.

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said angrily.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in." Damon disagreed with him.

"Did you?" He did not just go there...

"Did I what, Stefan?"

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you." Okay, maybe he did.

"She's in the tomb, period. End of story. But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying." Damon sighed.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Elena's in danger." Damon muttered.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Everything she says is a lie. How am I supposed to know if she's gonna start spouting out the truth?"

"He has a point, Stef." I admitted.

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan declared.

"Not a good idea. She'll bargain her freedom." I shook my head.

"Which we'll be dumb enough to give her and she'll get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon hissed.

"I don't really care." Stefan shrugged as he walked off.

"It's a bad idea, Stefan." Damon warned.

"It's Elena."

* * *

Stefan and I found Bonnie and explained about Elena.

"Bonnie, we need you to undo the tomb spell, please." Stefan pleaded.

"I can't, Stefan. Even if I wanted to. It took both me and my Grams to undo it the first time." Bonnie explained.

"But I can open the door, right? I can talk to her?"

"She's not going to tell you anything if you can't give her her freedom." I told him.

"I know but I have to do something. I have no idea who has Elena; I have no idea where she is." Stefan stressed.

"What if there was another way to find her?" Bonnie asked.

* * *

Stefan and I entered Alaric's classroom with the weapons he gave us.

"Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. We've got weapons, he stocked us up." Stefan placed the bag on a desk.

"Are you ready?" Bonnie asked Jeremy. He nodded. She cut his hand and turned it over so that his blood dropped onto the map that was spread out over Alaric's desk. Bonnie closed her eyes and concentrated on the spell. The blood drops merged into one and made a trail.

"There. She's there." Bonnie pointed at the location.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy noted.

"No Bonnie. We need a more exact location than that." Stefan said.

"That's as close as I can get." Bonnie told him.

"At least we have somewhere to start." I tried to reassure him.

"We can map it, aerial view will show us what's around there, help us narrow down the area." Jeremy suggested.

"Perfect. Call me with whatever you find." Stefan said as he started walking out.

"No, no, I'm coming with you!" I stood in front of him, stopping him from walking out.

"No Jer, you're not." I told him.

"No, I'm gonna just sit here. What if she's hurt? Or worse? What if she's…" He trailed off.

"She's not, she'll be fine. We'll save her, you should go back to your house, just incase she shows up." I kissed his cheek.

"We'll call you the minute we find her." Stefan promised. Damon walked into the classroom.

"Let's get going." He said.

"You're coming with us?" Stefan asked in disbelief.

"It's Elena."

* * *

We were in Damon's car on our way to where Elena was.

"Alaric sure likes his weapons." Damon chuckled. Stefan had a bottle of vervain in his hands.

"What the hell is that?" Damon grunted.

"I don't know, it's a vervain bomb or a grenade launcher or something like that." Stefan replied.

"Weird." Damon muttered.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked, bored of being stuck in a car with my brothers.

"We have about 80 miles left." Damon answered. I sighed.

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan asked.

"Someone from Katherine's past. She said she was running from someone. They got the wrong girl." Damon responded.

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan said gratefully to Damon.

"Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch."

"I feel kinda ignored but I do like the fact that you two are getting along nicely-ish." I grinned at the two. They both rolled their eyes at me. Ah, brotherly love.

"We both know that you being in this car has absolutely nothing to do with me anyway." Stefan continued their previous discussion.

"The elephant in the room lets out a mighty roar." Damon joked.

"Well, it doesn't have to be an elephant. Let's talk about it." Stefan suggested.

"You're really going to do this now? You were getting along so well." I sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about." Damon ignored me.

"That's not true. I'm sure there is. Just get it out. I mean, are you in this car because you want to help your little brother save the girl that he loves? Or is it because you love her too? Hmm? I mean come on, express yourself. I happen to like road trip bonding." Stefan grinned.

"Keep it up, Stefan. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in."

"No, you see that's the beauty of it. You can't."

* * *

"We're getting close. Jeremy said there's an access road just past mile marker 6." Stefan informed Damon. Damon took out a two blood bags and offered one to me.

"Thanks." I said as I took the bag.

"If you want some, just ask." Damon said to Stefan.

"I want some." Stefan stated.

"Ah, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry, we've got your back. It'll be fine." Damon smirked.

"I'm not joking. I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength." Stefan explained.

"Good for you Stef!" I smiled. He's finally learning to control himself. Damon gave him the blood bag.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon wondered.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan admitted.

"Hmm, how romantic. Since we're road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." Damon said, bringing up the past for no reason.

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot."

"I guess he found something else to live for."

"And thank god he did." I added.

* * *

We finally reached well…the middle of nowhere.

"The house should be just beyond those trees. Wait, I got a lot more experience than you do with those sorts of things." Damon stopped Stefan from walking off.

"What is your point?" Stefan snapped.

"My point is, whoever has Elena is probably who was after Katherine in 1864 and before that."

"And?"

"And it puts them at 500 years old and strong."

"Which is why when you get Elena, you get in the car and you drive off. You leave me to deal with whoever is in there." I told them.

"What? No way." Damon refused.

"Damon, you have to understand that I will not risk losing you guys. I'll be fine." I explained. He looked as if he was going to protest again.

"Okay." Stefan interrupted him.

"Are you crazy?!" Damon growled.

"Sutton can take care of herself." Stefan responded.

"Fine." Damon reluctantly agreed. We started walking over to the house.

* * *

When we got inside I smashed a window to catch the attention of whoever had Elena.

"What is that?" I heard someone ask.

"I don't know." Another voice replied.

"Who else is in this house?" The first voice demanded.

"I don't know." The second voice replied. Stefan, Damon and I ran around the guy and woman who walked in. He had Elena in his arms but threw her into the woman's arms.

"Rose." The man said.

"I don't know who it is." The woman sighed.

"Up here." Stefan called from upstairs. The guy used vampire speed to get up the stairs.

"Down here." Damon called.

"Over here." I said, joining in with the fun. Damon threw a stake at the guys hand. He showed no signs of pain. Damon and Stefan had grabbed the woman and Elena.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" The man called out.

"I'm pretty sure I can." I replied. The man grunted and broke a wooden coat rack in half. He then shaped it into a stake.

"I assure you, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm going count to 3 or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" The man asked. Elena appeared at the top of the stairs. What is she doing?!

"I'll come with you, just please don't hurt my friends, they just wanted to help me out." She pleaded. He ran in front of her with the stake in his hand.

"What game are you playing with me?" The man growled. Elena threw a vervain bomb in his face. It exploded and burnt his skin but he healed almost immediately. Wow, this guy must be old… He ran towards Elena but Stefan shot him with one of the compressed air weapons. It didn't affect him at all. This is getting ridiculous. Stefan ran at the guy, causing the two of them to fall down the stairs. The man got up immediately and was about to stake Stefan but I pinned him to a wall.

"Leave now." I shouted at Stefan and Damon. They hesitated but got Elena and left. The man managed to push me off but I ran back at him and slammed him against the wall again. He used the same amount of strength as me and pinned me to the wall. I found myself looking into a pair of eyes that were the exact same shade of brown mine were.

"How the hell are you as strong as me?" I breathed out as I struggled against the guy.

"I could ask you the same question." He hissed.

"I'm an original, what's your excuse?" I snapped. The man let go of me and froze in place.

"That's not possible." He muttered.

"Clearly it is as I'm stand right here in front of you."

"What is your name?" I decided to give him my real name.

"Sutton Petrova." I answered.

"Tatia's child?" He asked.

"How do you know who my mother is?" I demanded.

"They named you Sutton." A small smile appeared on his face.

"Um…yeah? Who are you?"

"My name is Elijah. Would you care to hear a story?"

"Are you kidding me?" I muttered in disbelief.

"It's about your mother." He told me.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?!" I changed my tone, eager to hear about my mother.

"My family and I moved to the New World after we lost one of my siblings to an illness. We moved to a small village in which Tatia Petrova resided in. I spent a lot of time with her and quickly fell in love with her."

"Really?" I whispered.

"Yes."

"What was she like?" I asked.

"She was beautiful, charming, funny, witty, and smart. I see a lot of her in you."

"I never got to meet her." I admitted quietly.

"She fell pregnant and told me it was mine. She had to give the baby away and I wasn't allowed to see it. However, I did have a request. I asked that if the baby was a girl, she would be named Sutton. I guess my request was granted." He smiled at me.

"Are you trying to tell me that-that you're…" I stuttered.

"Yes, Sutton. I am your father." Elijah confirmed. I slowly shook my head.

"That's not possible…you can't be…" I whispered.

"I understand that you are in shock. I am too. I never thought the day would come where I would be able to meet my child, but it has." Elijah smiled gently.

"You should know that I had a twin sister." I told him.

"Had?"

"She was given to strangers whilst I was kept within the family. She was never turned. Wait, does that mean you're an original as well?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I-I need to go. I have to go." I said shakily, turning to leave.

"Wait, Sutton. May I at least have your number so that I can keep in touch with you. I refuse to lose you again." Elijah told me. I nodded slowly and typed my number into his phone.

"What do you want with Elena?" I asked quietly.

"I wish to protect her." Elijah said.

"From what?"

"From my brother." Elijah informed me.

"Your brother? So, there's like a whole family of originals." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to take in all of this new information.

"Yes. Your family, Sutton."

"What does he want with Elena?"

"He needs her for something. Something that can't happen." Elijah informed me.

"Which is?" I motioned for him to continue.

"Something I won't tell you yet. I need to talk to Elena first."

"You do realise that's not going to happen, right?" I warned him.

"I mean her no harm." I didn't reply for awhile.

"Fine, but let me ease my brothers into this." I begged.

"Your brothers?" He asked with a raised brow.

"They're my family…err well, adopted family I guess. I go by the name Sutton Salvatore." I explained. He nodded with a frown on his face.

"Your name should be Sutton Mikaelson."

"Well, it's not. Look, I really need to go." I let out a sigh.

"Very well, but you had better talk to your…brothers, or I will take matters into my own hands." He told me.

"I will." I replied and against my better judgement, I hugged him. I felt him hug back and hold me tightly.

* * *

I walked into the living and saw both of my brothers sat down. Their heads snapped in my direction and I noticed the look of relief in their eyes.

"Is he dead? Are you okay? You were gone for ages." Damon said in a rush. I was about to reply but I noticed the woman from before was sat on the couch.

"Why is she here?" I asked.

"Rose is going to help us." Stefan informed me.

"And to answer your earlier questions; no, he's not dead and no, I'm not okay. I'm not okay at all." I replied in a shaky voice. The new information finally overwhelmed me and my emotions took over. I collapsed to the ground in floods of tears. Damon and Stefan were by my side in an instant, wrapping me up in their arms.

"What happened after we left, Sutton?" Stefan asked.

"He can't be killed." I sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll deal with it, don't cry." Damon cooed.

"I don't think that's the problem." Stefan frowned.

"He-he-he said that…the problem is that…he's my father." I finally managed to get out.

**2 chapters in 1 day! I was too excited to not write this one today! Hope you've enjoyed it. I know someone's mentioned that they wanted Sutton to know the other originals, so now she does…kinda.**


	9. Katerina

**Sutton's POV**

I couldn't stop yawning due to the lack of sleep I got last night. I walked downstairs and grabbed two blood bags to make me more alert.

"Hey. You know, that guy may have been lying." Damon greeted me.

"He wasn't. I know he wasn't, I don't know how I just do." I sighed, ripping one of the bags open and drinking it quickly. Stefan entered the room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"Tired, shocked, overwhelmed." I answered.

"What exactly did he say to you?" Stefan enquired.

"He explained how he knew my mother, how he was in love with her, how her child was his. Actually, we talked about why he wanted Elena." I told them.

"What did he say?" Damon asked, suddenly more alert.

"Look, he wants to protect her from his brother. He wouldn't tell me why, I can only assume it's got something to do with her being a doppelgänger, but he wants to talk to her about it."

"No way." Damon said.

"Do you trust him?" Stefan asked me. I was quiet for a moment while I thought about my…father. That's gonna take some getting used to.

"Yes." I finally answered.

"Fine, he can meet her. However, it only happens if Elena wants it to and if we are present." Stefan reasoned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I agreed with him.

"You're both insane. We can't let him anywhere near Elena, regardless of whether or not he's Sutton's father." Damon hissed angrily.

"He is my father and we can at least trust him not to hurt Elena. Besides, I'll be there so I can keep Elena safe." I argued.

"If you ask for his word then he'll keep it." Rose informed us as she walked into the room.

"Seriously? We're going to depend on him keeping his word?" Damon asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Just talk to Elena about it, okay? I'm going to school." I told Stefan.

"I will, she's coming round soon. See you later."

"Make sure you inform me about your discussion." I warned the three of them.

"Why aren't you staying?" Rose wondered.

"Because right now I want to do something that doesn't require thinking about family, curses, and general danger." I answered as I walked out.

* * *

I was walking into school when an arm wrapped itself around my waist and a kiss was placed on my cheek. A smile appeared on my face and I turned around to greet my boyfriend.

"Just the person I wanted to see." I said as I threw my arms around his neck and huge him tightly. He hugged back.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked sounding concerned. I pulled back, trying to blink away my tears. I cleared my throat and shook my head.

"Nothing, I just…wanted to see you." I replied quietly. Jeremy obviously knew something was up but didn't press me for information.

"Why don't we go to the Grill later, shoot some pool and just hang out?" He suggested with a smile.

"Yes please." I answered immediately, causing Jeremy to chuckle at my eagerness.

"But you have to tell me what's wrong with you, okay? I can't help if I don't know." He told me, pushing a piece of my hair out of my face. I let out a slight laugh.

"Deal." I leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you." Jeremy said as we pulled away.

"I love you too." I responded, placing another kiss on his lips. I heard someone drop their books and curse quietly to themselves. I looked over and saw Bonnie picking her books up. I grabbed Jeremy's hand and pulled him over to her, giggling quietly.

"Need some help?" I asked the witch. She looked up with a pleading look.

"Please?" Jeremy and I crouched down and helped her gather her books up.

"Thanks. Where's Elena?" She asked.

"She's actually running late today." Jeremy answered.

"Oh, why?"

"She's having a…meeting with my brothers." I explained.

"Excuse me! Do you guys know which way is the office?" A boy called out to us as he walked over.

"Yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You must be new here." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, I am. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka." Luka chuckled, glancing at Bonnie very few seconds. Ooh someone likes what they see.

"I'm Sutton, this is my boyfriend Jeremy, and this is Bonnie." I quickly jumped in, grinning as I introduced Bonnie.

"Hi, Bonnie." Luka smiled. They looked at each other for a while.

"Actually, Bonnie was just heading in that direction, she'll show you. Right Bonnie?" I nudged my friend. She looked at me and then back at Luka.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." She grinned. They walked over together. I turned to Jeremy with a big smile on my face.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"They so like each other!"

"They just met." He said.

"So, the attraction was obviously there." I shrugged.

"They've barely said two words to each other."

"It's all in the eyes Jer, and c'mon, you have to admit it was sweet how they stared at each other." I giggled.

"Okay cupid, let's get to class." Jeremy chuckled and shook his head at me. He placed an arm around my shoulders and guided me to class.

* * *

Jeremy and I had just arrived at the Grill. We sat down in one of the booths and Jeremy looked at me expectantly. I shifted around nervously and started playing with my hair. Jeremy sighed and came and sat beside me, wrapping an arm around me, rubbing my side soothingly.

"What's wrong beautiful? I hate it when you're upset." He asked, kissing the top of my head.

"Elena was kidnapped by two people because they wanted to hand her over to someone. When we went to save her I told my brothers to leave because the guy was as strong as me and I didn't want them to get hurt. I told them that I'd deal with him and…" I trailed off, not being able to finish my sentence.

"And…? You couldn't kill him? It doesn't matter, we can deal with that." Jeremy guessed, reminding me of the conversation my brothers and I have last night.

"That's not it, Jer. I mean, I didn't kill him, he can't be killed. He's an original." I admitted. Jeremy looked shocked.

"Another original? Is that what's upsetting you?"

"Not that exactly… We were fighting and I found that he was as strong as me, so I asked him why. He asked me the same question so I told him that I was an original, thinking it would scare him off. However, instead of running, he just froze in place and told me that it was impossible. He asked for my name so I told him my real name. He guessed who my mother was, and I couldn't believe it. I heard him mutter "they named you Sutton" and asked what his name was. It's Elijah, by the way. I obviously questioned him about my mother and he told that he was in love with her. He knew her Jer, I couldn't keep fighting him. I had to know what he knew about her. So, he explained his story. He moved to the village my mother lived in, fell in love with her, and then…she fell pregnant. She had to give the baby away and he didn't get to see it, but he had a request. He wanted the baby to be named Sutton if it was a girl." I explained through tears.

"You mean he…he's your-"

"My father, yes." I nodded.

"Oh, Sutton. Hey, don't cry. Come here." Jeremy whispered, pulling me into a hug as I sobbed quietly.

"I don't know what to think, what to do now, I feel…lost." I shrugged as I pulled away. Jeremy wiped my tears away.

"I'm always here for you, okay?" He said, kissing my forehead.

"I know." I nodded.

"Hey guys. Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt something?" A voice asked. We looked up and saw Bonnie. I quickly bilked away any tears and smiled at her.

"No, it's fine. What's up?" I asked.

"I was just sat with Luka and his dad. It was starting to feel kind of weird so I excused myself." She told us.

"Luka seems nice." I grinned knowingly.

"He is." She grinned back.

"Why don't we play some pool?" Jeremy suggested.

"Let's go." I stood up and walked over to the table with Bonnie and Jeremy.

"Who's first?" Jeremy asked.

"I suck at pool, trust me." Bonnie laughed.

"Alright, you're going down Gilbert." I smirked at Jeremy.

"In your dreams Salvatore." He retorted.

* * *

I was winning but not by much. Luka walked over to us.

"Alright, I got winner guys. I got winner." Luka grinned.

"Yeah well, I'm nearly done beating him, so get ready." I laughed, nodding towards Jeremy.

"Alright." Luka chuckled.

"Hey, I can still win this. You aren't winning by much." Jeremy nudged me.

"So, where's your dad?" Bonnie asked Luka.

"I'll see him back home." He shrugged.

* * *

Jeremy was playing pool with a friend of his while I sat at the nearest table watching the game. I was grateful for the peacefulness so that I could think things through. Maybe I should arrange to meet with Elijah, maybe get to know him. I could ask to hear more stories about my mom. I could get to know her through him, and get to know my father at the same time. I could also try to get some information on this brother of his. I was brought out of my thoughts by a pair of lips placing themselves on my own. Jeremy pulled away and looked at me with a look of worry.

"You okay? You were completely out of it." Jeremy frowned.

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out what to do next." I told him.

"Well, I'm gonna head home, you coming?" He asked.

"Uh no. I need to talk to my brothers about something, but I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a smile and pecked his lips before walking off.

* * *

I got home to find a Damon shirtless and an underwear clad Rose wrapped up in a blanket.

"Oh for the love of- are you serious?!" I muttered, realising that the two had slept together.

"Hey Princess. How was school?" Damon smirked.

"Get dressed, moron. I want to hear about what you talked about earlier." I instructed.

"Fine." Damon sighed. He ruffled my hair as he walked past me as Rose smiled awkwardly at me. Whilst I waited for the two of them I pulled my phone out and rang Stefan.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, did you talk to Elena?" I asked.

"Not yet. Now's not a good time." He told me.

"Okay, no worries. Take your time."

"Thank you. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I hung up.

"I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. But Klaus, he's real." Rose said as she walked into the room fully dressed.

"And Klaus is Elijah's brother?" I clarified.

"Yes, but Elijah is like the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal."

"So Klaus, the most dangerous and reckless being in the history of time, is after Elena?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's just brilliant. And to top it all off, this guy is my uncle. My family is psychotic." I muttered angrily.

"Well, if they're anything like you…" Damon joked. I picked up a book that had been lying around and threw it at him.

"So, basically, Elijah is still alive and he could tell Klaus about Elena." Rose summed up.

"No, he wouldn't. He wants to protect Elena from Klaus." I told her.

"Yeah well, it won't matter anyway. Once Klaus finds out about Elena, and he will, he won't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose said bluntly.

"What makes him stronger than Elijah and me?" I asked.

"He's not stronger, but he has ways of getting what he wants, he's ruthless; a cold blooded killer who feels no remorse. He won't stop for anyone. That's what separates him from you and Elijah."

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point." Damon muttered.

"Do you think we can trust Elijah?" I asked Rose out of curiosity.

"If he wants to protect Elena like you say he does, then yes I do. He's a man of his word and you are his daughter. I don't think he'd betray your trust. I mean, he's all about morality and he keeps his word with people he doesn't know, so just think of the lengths he would go to to make sure he kept his word with you, his own flesh and blood." Rose answered honestly.

"I guess we'll just wait until Elena decides what she wants to do and go from there then." I sighed.

* * *

**Enjoy :)**


	10. The Sacrifice

**Sutton's POV**

Damon, Stefan and I decided to go and visit Katherine in the tomb.

"She'll bargain her freedom." I stated.

"I know." Stefan replied.

"Have you spoken to Elena about Elijah yet?" I asked.

Stefan looked over at me and sighed. "It's not-"

I glared and cut him off. "You still haven't asked her?! You know what he did to Trevor, Stefan. My guess is that when he gets impatient he will send a message."

"I don't want him near her because all we have is guesses about him. I get that he's your father, Sutton, but I don't trust him. I can't let him near her."

"You were never going to ask her, were you? Stefan, I said I would be with her and I would protect her. Don't you trust me?"

Stefan sighed. "It's him I don't trust."

"She deserves to make the choice herself." I told him.

Damon stepped in. "Let's just go and see Katherine." He sighed, wrapping an arm around my waist, pushing me towards the door.

I stopped and turned back to Stefan. "At least Damon said no. You lied." I felt tears gather in my eyes and quickly walked out of the door. Why can't I stop crying? I feel like that's all I do these days, and I hate it.

* * *

We walked down to the tomb.

"Let's do it." Damon said as he went the right side of the stone door. Stefan took the left. They pulled the stone out of the way and placed it to the side. Katherine soon came stumbling to the entrance looking very thirsty, which brought a small smirk to my face.

Katherine raised an eyebrow at the sight of us. "Please...come on in. There's plenty of room for all of us." She gestured to the tomb with her arm.

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon scoffed.

Katherine pouted. "But they're such pretty eyes."

"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan told her. Katherine let out a short laugh.

"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon smirked.

"Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want." Katherine offered.

"How about..no freaking way." I snapped.

"If that's the case, I don't feel like giving you anything."

Stefan shook his head at her. "I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you."

"I've had time to reconsider." She shrugged.

Damon nodded understandingly. "Meaning you're hungry."

"I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored. At least running from Klaus wasn't boring, so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever." Katherine growled. We all looked at each other. Katherine rolled her eyes and started to walk away. "Let me know what you decide." She held the moonstone up before disappearing.

"Well, that went well." I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let's just go and talk to Elena." Stefan suggested.

"Are you actually going to tell her what happened, or are you going to hide it?"

A guilty look crossed Stefan's face as he turned to me. "Look, Sutton-" Stefan started.

"Forget it. Let's go and see Elena." I looked down with a frown on my face.

* * *

Elena opened the door and looked slightly taken aback by the sight of us three.

"Hey. Uh, can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Why?" She replied, looking at us weirdly.

"We went to see Katherine." Damon told her.

"Lot of good that did…" I muttered.

Elena stepped aside. "Come on in." We sat in the kitchen discussing Katherine. "You don't believe her, do you?"

Damon snorted. "No, of course not. We just want the moonstone."

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan explained.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." Damon grinned.

Elena looked skeptical. "How do you destroy it?"

"By releasing it from the moonstone." Stefan shrugged.

"How do you guys even know this is gonna work?" Elena asked.

"Cause we have a crafty witch on our side." Damon smirked.

A look of realisation crossed Elena's features. "You discussed it with Bonnie."

"She agreed to do anything she could to help us." Stefan said.

"It's Katherine who has the moonstone. She's not gonna give it to you."

"We're gonna get it from her."

"Well, what he means to say is, we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to." Damon corrected Stefan.

"Bonnie just needs to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out in time for her to return it." Stefan informed her.

Elena scoffed. "Wow. I mean, it sounds like you guys already have it all planned out."

"Yep. We're awesome." Damon joked.

"Except for one thing. I don't want you to do it." Elena told them Stefan and Damon exchanged an 'is she crazy' look.

"What are you talking about? Elena, we don't have a choice." Stefan stressed.

"What about Klaus?" She argued.

"We'll find him right after we get the moonstone."

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including you guys?" Elena snapped. I noticed the startled look on Damon's face when Elena said that she cared about him.

I spoke up. "I never actually agreed to this."

"Elena, if we can de-spell the moonstone, we can save your life." Damon told her.

She sighed and got up. "I know. Everybody keeps saying that."

"Well, we're gonna head home." Stefan said.

"I'm going to stay here for a while and hang out with Jeremy." I said.

"Okay, see you later Princess." Damon kissed my forehead.

"Bye." I didn't look at Stefan. I heard him sigh and leave.

Elena turned to me. "Jeremy's no-" I put my finger to my lips, telling her to be quiet. I waited until I heard the car engine turn on. I heard the car leave.

"I have to talk to you about something." I told her.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm sure Stefan's told you about Elijah…being my father." I started. She nodded. "Well, he said that he wants to protect you. He wants to talk with you and make a deal with you. I told him that I would talk to my brothers, and I did. Stefan said he would ask you what you wanted to do but…he never actually planned on asking you, which is why I'm not exactly in the best mood with him right now."

She looked slightly angry. "He shouldn't have done that. What do you think this deal would include?" She asked.

"I don't know. Probably whatever you want as long as you stay safe." I guessed.

Elena perked up at this. "That's perfect. Let's meet him."

"Okay, but it can't be in Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan would find out."

"Sutton? I have a request before we do this." I looked at her with a confused expression. "I want to know find out more about Elijah, just so we know who we're making a deal with. I also want to find out about Klaus."

"That's fair enough, but I have no idea how you're going to do that."

"I was thinking Rose? Her friend Slater knows a lot, right?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea." I grinned.

* * *

When we got back to my house we were greeted by Rose tying a silk robe.

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning." She grinned.

I mentally smacked myself in the face. "Oh god, I should have known…" I groaned. Typical Damon.

"Whoa. Sorry, I thought you were…" Rose trailed off awkwardly.

Elena looked away, extremely embarrassed. "Sorry, we, uh…"

"There's no one else here." Rose told us.

"Actually, we came to talk to you."

"Then I should probably get dressed."

"Good idea." I mumbled. Rose smiled and walked back upstairs.

* * *

Once Rose had changed we began discussing our plan.

"It's a bad idea." Rose stated.

"It really isn't." I countered.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Elijah and Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it." Elena shrugged.

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it!" Rose exclaimed.

"All she's asking is for you to take us to Slater, that's it. You don't have to do anything else." I said.

Elena had a slightly desperate look on her face. "There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?" Rose asked.

"You know where Slater is." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me." Elena said a little smugly.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away." Rose saw right through Elena's plan.

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not." Elena admitted.

I sighed. "It's just a bit of research."

"And a meeting with Elijah afterwards, I'm guessing." Damn, she's good at guessing.

"You said it yourself that you would trust him." I pointed out.

"Stefan and Damon…" Rose started.

"I can protect Elena better than they can." I snapped. Elena and Rose looked slightly shocked by my outburst. "Well, it's true. Elijah wants to _protect_ Elena, not hurt her." I said, putting emphasis on 'protect'.

"Stefan and Damon are protecting you." Rose told Elena.

"Not in a very effective way." I muttered.

"Listen, you've proven that you couldn't care less whether I'm protected or not. So, we're back to you taking us to Slater." Elena shrugged. Rose sat down next to her.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" She asked Elena.

Elena decided to change the subject. "How would you like to be able to walk during the daylight?"

Rose had a look of disbelief on her face. "I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal." Elena smiled at me after seeing the look of defeat on Rose's face.

* * *

Rose parked her car in the underground car park below Slater's apartment. We got out and walked up the staircase, coming to a halt outside a rather tatty looking door. Rose banged her fist against the door.

"Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" She called. After about half a second she gave up and looked at us. "He's not home. Sorry." She shrugged.

"Try harder." I ordered. She glanced at me and sighed. She pushed the doors open, breaking the chain. Elena peered into the apartment.

"After you." Rose waved an arm towards the apartment. I walked in with Elena and Rose following. "Slater?" Rose called. Rose walked in front of me and turned to her right. Her mouth fell open due to shock. "I don't think he's gonna be much help." Elena and I rushed over to her and saw the dead body of a vampire. I'm guessing that's Slater…

Rose dragged Slater's body away while I made sure Elena was okay.

"Sorry you had to see that." I placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Not your fault. Let's look around." She replied quietly. We walked over to Slater's desk and looked through some papers. "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information."

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose said, walking over to the curtains. Elena picked up a picture and examined it. Rose pulled the curtains back.

"What are you…" Elena said, startled at the fact Rose wasn't being burnt.

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose chuckled at Elena's reaction. She glanced out the window. "I used to just come here and watch the day." I walked over to the computer and turned it on.

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena said to Rose. The computer was password protected.

"Damn." I murmured.

"No luck?" Rose asked.

"Password protected. I can't get in." I sighed a frustrated sigh.

"No, this is fine. Let's just go." Rose suggested. I was about to protest but was stopped by something rattling.

"Stay here." Rose ordered, going to check the room. I got closer to Elena so that I could protect her. Rose opened some door and peered inside the room. A girl ran out from it. "Alice?"

"Rose!" The girl yelled. She started crying heavily and threw herself at Rose. "He's dead!"

* * *

Rose was comforting Alice while I was in the kitchen with Elena, who was making tea. To be honest, I don't really believe that those tears are for Slater. Rose walked into the kitchen.

"She found him a few minutes before we did." She informed us.

"How is she?" Elena asked, concerned.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Overreacting. Big time."

Elena looked appalled. "Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting."

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater." Thought so. "She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Elena walked into the other room while Rose and I stayed in the kitchen. Elena gave Alice a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Alice smiled. "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?"

"Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could help me find out more about Elijah and Klaus." Elena explained.

"Probably. Slater knew almost everything there is to know about most vampires." Alice shrugged.

"Do you know Slater's computer password?"

"Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart." Seriously? Who does she think she's fooling?

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena asked again.

"Who do you think you are?" Alice scoffed and sipped her tea. Elena gland at us and then back at Alice.

"What if I could convince Sutton to turn you? Imagine that, being turned by an original." Elena smirked. She glanced at me. I shook my head and gave her a 'no way in hell' look. "Will you show us his files then?"

* * *

Alice was looking through Slater's computers. The files had been deleted.

"Someone's been here. The hard drive's completely wiped out." She told us.

Rose scoffed. "Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Elena sighed.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server." Alice grinned, opening the files.

"You know there's not a chance in hell that girl is getting near my blood, right?" I hissed.

Elena smirked at me. "I know that, but she doesn't."

"Elena Gilbert, you sneak." I grinned. Elena shrugged and leaned down next to Alice, looking at the computer screen.

"Kristen Stewart. God, was he obvious." Alice snorted.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice grinned.

"What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose pointed out.

"I could call him." As soon as Alice said that, Elena handed her a phone.

"Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena said. Wait, what?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh my god, I knew I recognised you." Alice said excitedly.

"Not now, Alice." I snapped.

"Get him the message, please." Elena said quickly before leaving the room. I followed her.

"What the hell are you playing at? I thought you were going to make a deal with Elijah?!" I asked angrily.

Elena turned to me with a determined look. "Elijah only wants to protect me, I want the people I love to be safe."

"It was going to be a deal, Elena. I'm sure he would have protected the people you love as long as you were kept safe."

"I don't know if I can trust him to do that."

"So you're just going to sign your own death sentence?"

"Pretty much."

"This is exactly what she wanted all along." Rose stated as she walked into the room.

"It's either me or my family." Elena said.

"So this whole charade is some suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?" Rose growled.

Alice walked into the room. "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you."

* * *

I was sat on the couch trying to figure out what to do while Elena stared out of the window. A sudden gasp from Elena made me look at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I thought I saw Elijah." She breathed out.

My eyes widened and I let out a groan. "He said that if I didn't get back to him he would take matters into his own hands."

"You mean he's…"

"Coming here? Most likely."

* * *

Elena was sipping on some water, trying to calm down. She gasped again and I saw Damon in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered. Uh oh, he's angry.

"What are you doing here?" She replied. Damon then looked at me.

"Uh…hey brother." I greeted him nervously. Rose walked into the room.

Elena narrowed her eyes at her accusingly. "You called him?"

"I'm sorry, Elena." Rose apologised.

"You said that you understood." Elena frowned.

"She lied." Damon answered for Rose.

Alice walked over to Damon in awe. "Damon Salvatore."

"Get rid of her." Damon said to Rose. Rose led Alice away. "Come on. We're leaving. Both of you."

"Actually, if Cody can take me to evil uncle Klaus, I'd like to sty and then go with him. If I meet Klaus, I can see what we're up against." I shrugged.

"Not happening."

"You can't tell me what to do, Damon."

"I said we're leaving."

"We aren't going with you." Elena said, standing her ground.

Damon looked at her. "You do not get to make decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon threatened, gripping Elena's arm tightly.

Elena struggled against his grip. "No!" She threw a punch at him but he caught her fist and moved closer towards her.

"Don't ever do that again." Damon hissed. He released her fist and walked away. Elena looked horrified.

"Come here." I said gently as she walked over to me and hugged me.

* * *

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon rolled his eyes. The front doors suddenly slammed open and three men walked in. Elena, Rose and I stood up while Damon got in front of us.

"We're here to meet the doppelgänger." One of them said. I assume he's Cody.

"Thank you for coming." Elena nodded at them and walked towards them but was pushed back by Damon.

"I will break your arm." Damon whispered threateningly. He looked at the guys. "There's nothing here for you." The man in the back suddenly dropped to the floor. I saw Elijah behind him.

"I was going to call…" I said to him.

"I told you I would take matters into my own hands, Sutton." He replied.

"What, you couldn't be a little more patient?" I asked in a sarcastic tone. Elijah appeared in front of the other men. Rose bolted out of the apartment. "Who are you?" Elijah asked the man who had spoken to us.

"Who are you?" The man replied.

"I'm Elijah." My father answered. Wow, how weird does that sound?

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?"

"No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah smirked. He plunged his hands into the town vampire's chests and ripped their hearts out. He watched as they fell to the floor. Damon stood in a protective stance. "I'll be in touch, Sutton." Elijah told me before leaving.

"That was weird…" I commented.

* * *

Damon, Elena and I walked up the steps to Elena's house.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Elena sighed, looking at Damon.

"Well, your ride left you. I didn't want to leave you stranded." Damon smirked.

"She was just scared. She didn't mean to run."

"Yes, she did. She's been running for 500 years."

"So it's pretty much second nature for her. She'll come back." I said.

"Whatever you say…" Damon trailed off. "What you did today was incredibly stupid. Admittedly, I expected something like this from Elena, but you, Sutton, I thought you were smart." Damon pointed a finger at me.

"I was trying to protect Elena whilst protecting everyone she loves." I defended myself. I turned to Elena and glared at her. "Besides, I didn't know about her plan. I thought she was going to make a deal with Elijah."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but you would never have gone along with this if I told you." Elena shrugged.

"Damn right I wouldn't have. You're my family Elena, I don't care how distant it may be, you're still family and I will protect you." Elena gave me an extremely guilty look. The door opened and we turned to find Jeremy. I noticed the bandage on his neck and the blood all over his shirt.

"What?" Damon asked as Jeremy looked down.

"It's Stefan. He's in the tomb." Jeremy said quietly. Elena's eyes widened and she ran off with Damon chasing after her. I walked into the house and Jeremy shut the door behind me.

"What the hell happened to you?" I enquired, taking Jeremy's face in my hands, examine the slightly bruise on his forehead.

"We planned to weaken Katherine and get the moonstone."

"I know, but that doesn't explain why you look like a victim from a horror film."

"To get Stefan and Damon into the tomb to knock Katherine out and get the moonstone Bonnie had to break the spell, which she's not strong enough to do. She can't channel that much power, if she does there'll consequences." Jeremy explained.

"Why didn't she tell anyone?" I asked.

"Because she thinks it's a weakness. Anyway, I thought that since I had my Gilbert ring I could go in and get the moonstone. That way, Bonnie wouldn't have to bring down the spell."

"Oh god, I can see where this is going."

"I took some of the ash that would knock Katherine out and a stake and went to get the moonstone. It was going well until I realised the moonstone wasn't on Katherine. I went in further to get it and Katherine woke up and bit me. I managed to throw the moonstone out of the tomb though. Eventually, Stefan and Bonnie arrived and tried to do the spell. I told Stefan that Bonnie wasn't strong enough, and I was right, she couldn't do the spell. Katherine threatened to kill me over and over again and was about to bite me, so Stefan ran in and got me out." Jeremy finished.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?!" I yelled. I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair.

"Sutton, I'm so sorry that your brother is trapped in the tomb. I was wrong and I-"

I place a hand on his lips to stop him from talking. "Hey, it's okay. Stefan's a big boy, he can handle himself. I'm just glad you're safe." I wrapped my arms around him tightly. He returned the hug. "I did something pretty stupid myself today, so don't worry about it." I admitted.

Jeremy puled away enough to look at me. "What did you do?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Um…I kinda almost maybe let your sister give herself over to Klaus…but I didn't know that I was doing it. I thought she was going to make a deal with Elijah. She deceived." I pouted. Despite the fact that I almost gave his sister over to a psycho, Jeremy chuckled.

"Guess we were both in the wrong today."

"I was unknowingly in the wrong." I corrected.

"Did you go behind your brother's back?"

"…yes."

"We were both in the wrong." Jeremy grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled me closer to him and eagerly returned the kiss, only to have me pull away.

"You need to go and clean your neck up properly, and change your shirt. Quickly, Jenna will be home soon." I ordered, pointing at the stairs. "Now, Jer."

He held his hands up in defence. "Alright, Alright, I'm going!"

* * *

**Just a quick update! Enjoy :)**


	11. By the Light of the Moon

**Sutton's POV**

I woke up the next day determined to find Elijah and get some answers about Klaus. I decided to see if Elena wanted to go with me.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked as he noticed me walk to the front door.

"Jeremy's." I answered, figuring it would be easier to leave if I made it look like I was going to see Jeremy.

"Have fun." Damon smirked. I wondered what he meant by that but ignored him anyway and walked out.

* * *

I knocked on the door of the Gilbert house and Jeremy answered.

"Hey." He greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, how you feeling?" I replied, walking inside.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. "I'm fine." He leaned down and kissed me passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. I then remembered why I was here and pulled back. "Where's your sister?" I asked, slightly breathless.

"Upstairs with Bonnie, why?"

"I need to talk to her." I told him, pulling away and wandering upstairs. I passed Bonnie on my way to Elena's room. "Hey." I greeted her with a smile.

"Hey." She replied, returning my smile.

I walked into Elena's room. "We need to talk." I stated.

She looked up at me curiously. "About?"

"My offer still stands. I'll take you to Elijah and you can make a deal with him."

Elena nodded. "Actually, I've been thinking about that. I want to take you up on it. It's my best option."

"Alright, let's go." I saw her take the moonstone. "What are you doing?"

"Everyone wants it, I'm betting Elijah does too." Elena shrugged. We hurried down the stairs as quietly as possible. I got my car keys out of my pocket, ready to get in the car and leave before Bonnie and Jeremy notice we're gone.

"Where are you going?" We froze at the sound of Bonnie's voice.

"Um, to see Stefan." Elena lied.

"Yeah, we're worried about him." I added.

Bonnie's eyes flickered back and forth between the two of us. "You're lying."

"No, we're not." Elena stated.

"Really? Tell your faces."

I scoffed. "Are you serious?"

Jeremy appeared at the top of the stairs with Bonnie's bag in hand. "They took the moonstone."

"How did you…" Elena started.

Bonnie cut her off. "We tested you, and you failed."

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen."

"Besides, we're just going to see Elijah, it's not like we're going to Klaus." I backed Elena up. Bonnie gestured to the door, letting us leave. I gave her a suspicious look. What was she up to?

Elena opened the door and went to walk out but couldn't. She turned around and looked accusingly at Bonnie. "What did you do?"

Bonnie shrugged. "It's for the best, Elena."

I sighed and looked at Elena. "I'll make the deal for you." I told Elena, walking out, or rather trying to. I found that the same invisible barrier was keeping me in. I span around and gave Bonnie a heated glare. "You're kidding me, right?" I hissed angrily.

"We knew that Elena would give up on the Klaus thing and decide to go to Elijah instead. We knew that you'd help her. It really is for the best." Bonnie explained.

"I swear, if you don't bring this barrier down right now I'll…" I started to warn her but she cut me off.

Bonnie smirked at me. "You'll do what Sutton? You won't hurt me, I'm your friend." Knowing she was right, I turned away from her and watched as Elena tried the break the barrier. I looked back at Jeremy, who grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and stormed into the living room. I heard Elena sigh and join me in the living room. Bonnie and Jeremy joined us.

I turned my gaze to Bonnie. "Did Damon put you up to this?" I asked curtly.

She shrugged. "He came up with the idea and we agreed."

I shook my head. "I'm going to kill him." I muttered.

* * *

Damon sauntered into the living room. I used vamp-speed and pinned him against a wall, going full on vampire at him, which included baring my fangs and letting the veins show. "Tell Bonnie to take the barrier down now." I growled.

Damon struggled for air. "You think she'll listen to me?"

"This was your idea in the first place."

Damon looked over at Bonnie. "Would you help a guy out?"

"I'm enjoying this." Bonnie snickered.

"Damon, I mean it. Get this barrier down or you'll be spending the rest of the afternoon with me snapping your neck over and over again." I threatened.

"Judgy, she'll do it and you know I have things to do." Damon said to Bonnie, completely ignoring me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head which resulted in me letting Damon go, giving him enough time to get outside of the house even though it was only a fraction of a second. I rushed after him but was stopped by the barrier. "Oh, c'mon Princess, don't pout." Damon smirked.

Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy walked into the hallway.

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asked angrily.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes, Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths that I have to go to repeatedly save your life. Oh, and I just _love_ having my sister threaten to snap my neck, it's so much fun."

"What does Stefan say about this?"

"We had a good laugh." Damon let out a sigh. "Now, since my oh so lovely sister is out to get me, Jeremy, you are on Elena and Sutton patrol."

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy enquired.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it, and I said, why not? Figured if she screwed up, he'll bite her and then I'll be rid of two of my problems."

"Damon, don't be mean." I chided.

"Hold on a second. Tonight's the full moon?" Elena asked.

Damon's phone began to ring. "Yep, but you were too absorbed with all your suicidal tendencies to notice." He shrugged, answering his phone. "What?"

"Sheriff Forbes has officially declared Mason Lockwood a missing person." Alaric's voice informed him.

"Well, that's just great." I snapped. Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena looked at me, confusion written all over their faces.

"What? Why?" Damon asked.

"Some girl from Florida showed up on the Lockwood's door step looking for Mason."

"What girl?"

"I'm betting she's a werewolf." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked. I waved a hand at her, motioning her to be quiet.

"I don't know but she sure got everyone in a tizzy." Alaric said, sounding annoyed.

"That's not good. Where are you?" Damon asked.

"I'm at the Grill."

"I'm on my way." Damon hung up. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay and have my neck snapped, I have somewhere to be." Damon said. He walked off.

"I have to go do something as well. See you guys later." Bonnie excused herself and left. Elena and I sat down on either one of the couches while Jeremy spread himself out on the couch I was sitting on and rested his head on my lap. I placed one arm across his chest and started playing with his hair with the other.

"What was that phone call about?" Elena questioned.

"The sheriff has officially declared Mason Lockwood as a missing person. A girl from Florida turned up on the Lockwood's door step looking for him." I explained, repeating what Alaric told Damon. "Damon can deal with it. It's not like I can do anything about it at the moment." I rolled my eyes. Jeremy laughed at this so I pushed him off of the couch. He landed with a loud thud, making Elena laugh and me smirk.

* * *

Jeremy was in his room while I was with Elena in her room. I was still mad with Jeremy for going along with Damon's stupid idea. We went downstairs and found Jenna searching through the cupboard.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena asked.

Jenna's head popped up and she grinned at us. "Perfect timing." She gave Elena a box of stuff.

"What is this stuff?" Elena wondered while I peeked inside of the box. There was a load of papers in it.

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood," She raised her voice, "and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna chuckled. She closed the door and there on the other side of it stood my father. His appearance startled us to say the least.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He introduced himself, pretending that he didn't know who we were.

"Elijah is in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Jenna informed us.

"Is he now?" I muttered to myself.

Elijah walked over to me and held his hand out for me to shake, which I did. I saw a glimmer of amusement flicker in his eyes. "It's a pleasure." He then turned to Elena and shook her hand.

"So, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena, Sutton and I could help you load it into your car." Jenna offered.

"Or I can get someone to pick it up tomorrow." Elijah suggested.

Jenna nodded. "Also a good plan."

Elijah gave her a charming smile. "Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna." I discreetly rolled my eyes at the hidden meaning behind it. He walked out of the house.

I heard the quiet thud of someone landing in Elena's room. I turned to Elena. "Let's go back upstairs."

"Okay." Elena nodded, obviously realising that Elijah was upstairs.

* * *

We walked into Elena's room and Elena shut the door behind us.

"I was going to bring Elena to you today but got sort of…caught up." I struggled to find the words to explain myself.

"It's quite alright, Sutton." Elijah nodded at me. He turned to Elena. "Forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" Elena asked.

I sighed at this. "For the thousandth time; he wants to protect you."

"Sutton is correct. I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that." Elijah explained. He settled down on the window seat.

"So, you're not going to take me to Klaus?" Elena clarified.

"Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse."

"So, what is your goal?" Elena asked.

Elijah gave us a light shrug. "Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid, he's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Jeez, my uncle sounds like a nut job." I commented. Elijah smirked at my comment.

Elena ignored me. "Like you?" She was referring to Elijah's statement about Klaus' immediate circle.

"Not anymore." He admitted.

"I'm guessing he found out that you didn't want the same thing as he did, right?" I guessed.

"That's correct."

Everything must have clicked into place for Elena. "You don't know where he is, do you? So, you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah basically agreed with what she said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Elijah looked at her for a moment and then turned to me. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

I contemplated my answer for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Is Sutton's trust in me enough for you to believe me?" Elijah asked Elena.

"Well, I suppose you'd have already taken me to Klaus by now if you were lying. Okay, about this deal, what are the terms?" Elena enquired.

"You do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends and family remain unharmed." Elijah explained.

"And then what?"

"Then, I kill him."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

Elijah nodded. "Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal." He assured her.

I spoke up. "How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" I asked curiously.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches." Elena nodded understandingly.

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you." He got up and walked over to us. "So, do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me." I had a feeling I knew where this was heading.

Elijah looked slightly amused. "We're negotiating?"

"Can your friends get Stefan out of the tomb?" Elena asked.

"It can be arranged."

I stepped forward. "Actually, I have a request too." Elijah looked at me questionably. "Can you get them to bring down the barrier keeping us in please? I'm bored." I pleaded with a childish pout.

Elijah chuckled at me. "Done."

* * *

Elijah made arrangements with his friends and I was now walking to the tomb with him.

"Thank you for making a deal with Elena. I tried to get my brothers to understand but they didn't get it, and then Elena tried to hand herself over to Klaus, and then we got locked inside and-" I rambled.

"It's alright, Sutton. I understand." Elijah cut me off with chuckle.

After a moment of silence I spoke up. "Will you really kill Klaus?" I asked.

"Yes." Elijah replied almost immediately.

"But he's your family." I pointed out.

"I don't expect you to understand, after all, how could you? But he must be killed, and I know that."

"It's funny, when I was told that I could finally return home and meet my family, I was so excited about meeting my mother. I had heard all these stories about her. I was told that no one knew who my father was, so I never really gave him a second thought. But I'm happy that I found you, really I am." I smiled at him.

"I don't suppose you'd start calling me father from now on, would you?" Elijah asked.

I was quiet for a minute. "No, father sounds way too middle ages. I'll call you dad. But not around humans, you look a little too young to be a father to a 16 year old, but other than that, sure…dad." I grinned. Elijah shook his head at me with a grin on his face.

When got down to the tomb Stefan and Katherine had obviously heard us as they came to the entrance.

Katherine looked terrified at the sight of Elijah. "Elijah." She breathed out.

"Ah, I see you've met my father." I smirked at her.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard."

Elijah stepped into the conversation. "Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He looked at Stefan. "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" Stefan asked, confused.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. However, we reached a peaceful agreement, she and I. Please." Elijah gestured for Stefan to walk out of the tomb. "Come." He beckoned.

Stefan shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. I've had the spell lifted." Stefan slowly walked out. Katherine watched closely. Once he got out Katherine rushed to get out but Elijah blocked the entrance. "As for you however, you should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are." Elijah compelled her. He looked at Stefan. "You're free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her word, I'll keep mine." Elijah started to walk out.

"I'm gonna spend some with my dad for a while." I told Stefan. He nodded understandingly.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Elijah. We decided to go to the Grill, well, I decided it and dragged him with me.

"Always." He replied.

"Did you care about Katherine?"

"Yes."

"You do realise she's related to you, right?"

Elijah chuckled. "Do you know how distant the relation is?"

I shrugged. "It's still there."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Things changed a long time ago."

"Was it because she looked like my mother?" I asked.

"Possibly." He answered.

"So, do I have any other psychotic uncles and aunts that I should worry about?" I joked, although I was slightly worried about the answer.

"Do you have other uncles and aunts? Yes. Are they psychotic? Not particularly." He grinned.

"Not particularly? That's reassuring…" I rolled my eyes.

"You have two other uncles and one aunt. You did have another two uncles, but one died from an illness as you know and the other was…was killed by a werewolf." I didn't say anything. "He was the youngest sibling, his name was Henrik."

"And your other siblings?"

"You have an aunt name Rebekah. She's very demanding and stubborn. Your uncle Finn is quite uptight and your uncle Kol is quite the opposite. Klaus pierced their hearts with special daggers that can kill an original as long as the dagger is kept in them, if it's pulled out, they'll come back to life. He keeps them with him." Elijah explained.

"Is that why you want to kill him? Because you want your family back?" I asked.

"They're your family too, Sutton. And yes, that is why I want Klaus dead."

"Why does Klaus want to break the curse? I know you didn't want to tell me but I'm not asking as someone who wants to protect Elena, I'm asking as your daughter who wants to know about her family."

Elijah sighed, looked down and then back at me. "My mother had an affair with one of the werewolves, and it was from that affair that Klaus was born."

"Wait, so Klaus is a-"

"No, he's not a werewolf. My mother did a spell to hide his werewolf side away. Klaus wants to break the curse because it's what's preventing him from becoming a werewolf-vampire hybrid and is what's stopping him from becoming the most powerful being in the world."

I sat back in my chair, trying to process what he had just told me. "So, the Sun and Moon curse isn't real. Klaus wants to break his curse to become the most powerful being in the world and…how is Elena involved in all this?" I asked.

Elijah leaned forward. "Klaus needs to drink her blood until she is dead."

"So it's still the same terms as the Sun and Moon curse?" I clarified.

"Yes."

"Can I be the one to tell Elena please? I think it might be easier for her to hear from me." I pleaded.

Elijah nodded. "If you think it'll be easier for her, then yes, you can be the one to tell her."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do." I gave him a look of confusion. "You've been very accepting about everything so far." He explained.

"Of course I have. You're my father. Besides, the way I see it, Klaus is the bad guy. You want him dead and you're willing to protect Elena and everyone she loves."

"There is something you should know. It may be pointless telling you but I think you should know. Klaus loved your mother as well, and when he finds out about you he'll either be angry because you're my daughter and not his, or he'll have a slight soft spot for you as you are your mother's daughter."

I narrowed my eyes accusingly. "Is there _anything_ else that you think I should know?" Elijah shook his head. "So, when my uncle meets me he will either love me or hate me. As if my life wasn't already exciting enough…"

* * *

**A nice bit of daddy-daughter bonding there! Enjoy :)**


End file.
